Taboo Night Club
by OnyxCaramel
Summary: Also includes: American Dragon, Avatar the Last Airbender, Avatar the Legend of Korra, Ben 10, DC Universe, The Legend of Zelda, Persona Series, Tales of Symphonia Michael is a 16-year-old kid in a rough place. He gets a job as security a strip club where younger men strip for older men. Minor torture/character death in Ch. 4. Attempted rape in Ch. 5
1. Chapter 1: Compromised

Today was supposed to be like any other day. Michael was sitting in his spot, a small bench just under the escalator where he could see people walking by the giant fountain in the center of the mall. From his vantage point, he could see all the important stores: Gamestop, Top Man, People's, Saks Fifth, Forever 21, and of course, the ATM. Everyday it was the same. Patiently wait in his spot, look for someone who looked like they had a bit too much money, and pick their pockets.

He made sure to look inconspicuous. No baggy clothes or obvious big, black hoodies. Usually he just wore a simple, v-neck shirt of any colour and some skinny jeans. Today, the shirt was a navy blue that clung to his body. Michael wasn't very muscular. He was still developing physically, only just hitting his first growth spurt just shortly after his sixteenth birthday a couple months ago. While he clearly had muscles developing, they weren't defined enough to pop through his shirt. He kept his dark, black bangs over one side of his face, making sure no one got a good view of it.

Michael pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He had been here for a few hours. He hated when it took this long to find a good target. The sun had already set and if he didn't get home soon, his foster parents wouldn't be too happy with him.

Fortunately, three teen boys exited Gamestop at that exact moment. All three looked very distinct from each other. Nothing from how they looked would have suggested that they would ever hang out with each other.. One was a darker, olive-skinned boy who had a build similar to Michael. Lean, muscles starting to set in, just taller than average. He had shaved sides and his hair currently tied up in a top knot. He wore an armless blue shirt and some shorts. The second male was the shortest of the three. He was Asian and seemed to have green highlights in his short, black hair. He wore a red jacket that was zipped up, a pair of jean shorts and carried a skateboard with him. The last teen was the most striking to him. He had pale white skin and long, black hair. From afar, it almost seemed like he had no pupils. Each of them had a bag in their hand, with the dark-skinned boy and the Asian holding much more than one. Michael could see that they had purchased some of the more expensive figurines in the store, which meant they had money to spend.

Michael trailed them through the mall for a few minutes, listening in on their conversation and waiting for a good moment to strike. He had nicknamed them "Blue", "Red", and "Beige" based on the colour of their shirts. Beige seemed to be the most reserved and responsible of the group. He hardly talked, and when he did, it was usually to scold or reprimand his friends. He seemed to be perpetually annoyed by the other two, which made Michael wonder why he was even hanging out with them. Blue seemed to be the clown of the group. He was constantly making jokes and even made Michael laugh a couple of times, which he had to stifle with his hand. Red was by far the cockiest of the group. He loved to make outlandish claims and seemed to have the confidence to back it up. The boldest claim he made was that he made a grand in cash in one night. Michael knew how ridiculous it was.

Then he pulled out the cash.

Right there. In the middle of the mall. Red pulled out his wallet and waved around ten one-hundred dollar bills like it was nothing to him. Michael felt a pain in his heart. Here he was, struggling to get money and this kid had a thousand dollars just laying around. Immediately, Michael pegged him as a trust fund kid, which explained his cocky behaviour. But as he listened closer, he heard something very intriguing.

"You only made that much because you were with Kiba." Blue said. "When I was with him last time, we made way more than a thousand." He added, trying to burst Red's bubble.

"Ain't my fault I got paired with him. Dude knows how to do his fucking job. I ain't mad that I got to reap the benefits as well." Red said as he flashed his money in Blue's face.

"Put your money away. You know they'll kill you if you flash it around like that." Beige spoke up.

"Oh come on. We work hard for this money. We've earned a bit of peacocking." Red argued.

"We also made it illegally. If we attract any attention, then we could throw everything into jeopardy. Then, you could kiss your money goodbye." Beige replied. That seemed to resonate with Red as he put his money away.

Realizing that the boys had made their money illegally, Michael just assumed that they were dealing drugs. Red definitely seemed like the type to deal, but the other two certainly didn't. Something didn't add up though. A thousand in one night? That was way too much for any dealer he knew of. As he continued to listen in, things became clearer.

"I don't even want to think about that." Blue said. "Could you imagine if the club got shut down?" He asked.

"I'd miss the money." Red said. "I wouldn't miss pretending to like those old perverts." He added. Blue and Beige nodded in agreement.

Michael's curiousity was piqued. He continued to follow them, trying to figure out how they got all that money. If it was something he could do as well, then he could leave the pickpocketing behind. The trio exited the mall and headed to the bus stop. Michael followed suit, standing a few feet away at the same stop.

"You working tonight?" Red asked Blue.

"Yeah. Just dancing though. You?" Blue replied.

"They want me to come in for more security training. Guess I'll drop by for a bit after I go home to change." Red said as the bus pulled up to the stop. All three boys got on the bus, along with Michael. He took a seat near the back of the bus as the trio stood in the middle of the bus. From their conversation, Michael was beginning to deduce that the boys were possibly part of some sort of underage club. Perhaps a club designed for pedophiles to get off.

The bus came to its next stop. Beige and Red said their goodbyes and stepped off the bus, leaving just Blue. Michael knew his stop was coming up. It was do or die. He could step off the bus and continue living his life as normal, or he could follow Blue to this club and see if he could get a piece of this action. All he had to ask himself was if he was comfortable subjecting himself to what he assumed to be the underbelly of this town. From the way the trio talked, the customers of this club were old, creepy and perverts. Was that worth the money?

The bus stopped, but Michael didn't get off. Ultimately, he decided he'd do whatever he could to get out of this miserable life he lived. The sooner he could move out of his foster parents' home, the better off he would be.

He stayed on the bus, keeping his eyes on Blue, who seemed to be oblivious to his glances. They took the bus to an area just on the outskirts of the downtown core. When he saw Blue get up to leave, Michael would exit the bus using the back doors. He waited for Blue to start walking before following him, keeping a good twenty feet between them at all times.

They walked for about ten minutes before he saw Blue walk behind a small convenience store. Michael made sure to stealthily round the corner, watching as Blue opened up an unmarked door in the back of the building. Michael waited for a few minutes before approaching the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was dark. The only light came in from underneath the door, illuminating what seemed to be a very small room. Turning on his phone light, Michael scoped out the room. It seemed to be a supply closet. There were shelves filled with all sorts of tools and paint cans. Brooms, rakes and large, tied up garbage bags filled out the floors. The most important detail of the room was what wasn't there, or rather, who. Blue was nowhere in sight.

Michael looked around, knowing that there had to be some sort of secret doorway. He definitely saw Blue enter this door and knew he had to have gone somewhere inside of here. He found his answer at the back of the room. Stepping closer, he noticed a small, vertical gap in what seemed like a brick wall. He managed to get his fingers into the gap, allowing him to grip part of the brick wall, which was very evidently a door. He pulled it open and stepped inside, leaving the door open just a crack.

It was pitch black again, and as much as he wanted to use his phone light to find his way, he knew it'd be too dangerous at this point. Whatever this place was, they took great measure to hide it. He wanted to be able to leave if he needed to, and if he got caught, he wasn't sure if he'd get that chance. He could feel a step underneath him, so he walked downwards, following the staircase down. At the bottom, he could see some small lights along what seemed to be a hallway.

Michael cautiously made his way down the dimly lit hallway. At the very end of the hallway, there were two doors: one directly in front of him and one to the right. Michael tried the door to the right first, but it was locked. He then tried the door in the center and it opened. Stepping through, he left the door opened and was greeted by another hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a door to the left and another hallway on the right. From where he was, he could see that there were some curtains at the end of the next hallway. He was about to head down the hallway when he heard some voices behind the door.

He pressed his ear up against the door to try and listen. He couldn't make out much, but he could tell that there were two distinct voices inside. He cracked the door open and peered inside. It seemed like the room behind the door was some sort of locker room. He could see benches, lockers and tiles. Suddenly, he saw Blue walk into view. He opened up a locker. The other male would walk into view, taking the locker next to Blue. This other male, that Michael quickly dubbed "Blonde" because of his blonde hair, seemed to be a bit more muscular but shorter than Blue. He had short, blonde hair and deep, blue eyes.

And he was naked.

Michael looked away, making sure to keep the door pried open so he could still listen.

"Hey Naruto." Blue said.

"Hey Sokka. You doing security or dancing today?" Blonde, or rather Naruto, asked.

"Dancing." Sokka replied. "How about you?"

"Dancing too. I can't wait." Naruto said. "I worked security for three days. I just wanna get up there and let loose."

"Let loose, huh? Is that what you call what you do up there?" Sokka ribbed.

"You're just mad because you have yet to bring in as much as I have." Naruto replied.

"Hey! I do well with what I have. It ain't my fault that the customers prefer big butts to big dicks."

"That's your excuse?"

"Y-Yeah." Sokka replied, clearly not believing in his own words.

"Face it Sokka. You're just not as sexy as I am." Naruto teased.

"Oh really?" Sokka asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Michael continued to listen in on the conversation, but there were no words being exchanged. Had they noticed that the door was open? He turned his head and peered into the room again, his eyes widening at what he saw. Blue, or rather Sokka, had gotten naked, and now, both boys were facing each other. Naruto was rubbing Sokka's flaccid cock, which was indeed big from what Michael could see, while Sokka was rubbing Naruto's ass, which was indeed very round and plump.

Naruto would lean in and kiss Sokka, the simple kiss turning into a very heavy make out session in a matter of moments. Michael wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Seeing these two attractive strangers go at it was hot. He had known for a while that he was into men, as well as women, but this was the first time he had ever seen two guys do anything sexual with his own eyes.

He needed to stop peeking. He needed to look away before he got caught, but he just couldn't. He watched as the kiss ended and Naruto sank to his knees, giving Michael a much better look at Sokka's manhood. It was uncut, thick, and much larger than his own. It truly was impressive and made Michael wonder if Sokka was close to his age as he imagined him to be or if Sokka was a lot older.

Naruto leaned in and pulled the tip of Sokka's cock into his mouth, groaning once it was inside. He bobbed up and down the first couple of inches, moaning uncontrollably as Sokka gripped Naruto's head. Sokka tilted his head back and let out a small groan as he pushed Naruto further down his cock. He began bucking into the blonde's mouth, forcing more of his manhood into his throat, making it bulge. Naruto gagged for a bit, but Sokka didn't relent.

Michael hadn't realized how heavily he was panting just from watching. One hand had involuntarily began rubbing his crotch, his jeans now sporting a very obvious tent. As he looked on at the erotic display, he wasn't sure which position he wanted to be in more. Part of him wondered what Sokka's large cock would feel like and another part of him wanted to feel Naruto's mouth and ass around his dick.

"Damn, Naruto. I'm getting close." Sokka declared. The blonde immediately pulled off of his cock.

"Cum in my ass." Naruto told his friend as he repositioned himself. He shifted away from Sokka and bent over the nearest bench. As he bent over, Naruto's eyeline would line up exactly with the door to the locker room. Michael finally broke his gaze and turned his eyes away from the gap in the door, only to jump back in fear as he saw a man with white hair standing behind him. In his startled state, he accidentally pushed the door open to the locker room, revealing Sokka fucking Naruto from behind to the white-haired man.

"Ah. So that's what had your attention." The white-haired man said. Michael gulped as he got a good look at the man who scared him. He looked much older than the other people he had seen in this place thus far. He pegged him as being in his late twenties or early thirties. His hair was white and spiky. His eyes seemed to lack emotion, locked in a permanent bored or tired expression, he wasn't quite sure, but there was a scar on his left eye that made it clear he wasn't to be underestimated. He was very slender, but Michael could see a lot of muscle under his green vest and black shirt.

The most peculiar part of the white-haired man's outfit was the mask he wore over his mouth. It only added to the obvious air of mystery that surrounded this man. What was he hiding underneath that mask? Was he sick? Or was he malformed?

"Follow me." The white-haired man told Michael. He stared at the teen until Michael finally moved, getting off of the floor very apprehensively, one hand covering his crotch to hide his obvious erection from the older male. "There's no need to do that." He advised before walking over to the locker room entrance. "Don't get too worked up. You two have work tonight. You need to save your energy." He told the two teens. Neither teen acknowledged him, both caught up in the euphoria of their fucking.

The older male walked off in the opposite direction and feeling like he had no other option, Michael followed. They made their way to the curtains at the end of the hallway, which were a deep, bold purple. The older man stepped through the curtains and Michael did as well, eyes widening at what he saw, the mystery of this place quickly being solved.

It was a nightclub. A large, swanky nightclub. Michael had never been in one before, but from what he had seen in movies, it seemed to be on the more lavish side of things. The room was massive. About the size of a soccer field. The room was lit with a dim, purplish-pink light that matched the fuchsia walls. Circular tables littered the floor while large booths lined the eastern wall, assuming Michael was facing north as he stepped inside. Large chandeliers hung above every table, but none of them seemed to emit any light. All of the lighting came from lamps along the walls or from the pot lights in the ceiling.

In the center of the western side of the room was a large, T-shaped stage that jutted out into the center of the room. Five stripper poles lined the back part of the stage while two were placed along the elongated part of the stage, one near the very end and one in the middle. Next to the stage, near the southwestern corner, was an entrance that was concealed by some black curtains. There was another set of black curtains in the center of the eastern wall with a blue neon sign above it that read "Private Rooms". It made Michael feel really uneasy.

Near the northwestern corner of the room seemed to be a large DJ booth, complete with a huge audio console and speakers. There was a smaller booth next to it which Michael assumed was for whoever was controlling the lights. In the northeastern corner of the room, there was a massive bar. He assumed it wasn't for the dancers, since they were underage, but he realized how stupid that was since these boys were seemingly underage strippers. Michael scanned the room again, noting the sporadic placement of stripper poles around the dance floor in front of tables. Definitely underage strippers.

The white-haired male walked towards the black curtains to the left and Michael followed. On the other side of the curtains was a large hallway that seemed to extend to the length of the room they just left. The east side of the wall wasn't a wall, but seemed to be a floor-to-ground divider that separated the stage from this hallway. The west side of the hallway was lined with a multitude of doors. The older man headed north, which meant Michael did as well, until they reached the end of the hallway. Two large, white doors stood in front of them. The older male opened the doors and stepped inside, beckoning Michael to join him.

Michael stepped inside what was clearly this man's office. It was sparsely decorated. There were two desks inside, one to the left and one to the right. There were no windows in sight. Bookshelves lined the wall behind the desks. To the left seemed to be a personal bar while the right wall consisted of two doors. He stepped towards the desk to the right, turning behind him to see the majority of the back wall was lined with large monitors, each screen showing something different. As he scanned the screens, he quickly realized that they were security monitors, as he managed to catch Sokka cumming inside of Naruto on one of the screens.

That's when he realized that he hadn't been undetected this entire time. They knew he was here. At least, this man knew he had been here this entire time. Even though he couldn't shake his nerves because of the unsettling air of the man in front of him, he felt a bit at ease knowing the older man could have had someone take care of him before he even entered the place.

"Take a seat." The older man said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. Michael slowly approached the seat and sat down in the cushy lounge chair. The older man chose to remain standing, leaning against the front of his desk, just a couple of feet away from Michael.

"Where am I?" Michael asked, finally finding his voice.

"That's a good first question to ask. You're in Taboo." The white-haired male said. Michael opened his mouth to ask what exactly Taboo was, but was cut off before he could speak. "Taboo is a strip club where men and the occasional woman come to enjoy the pleasures of boys who have yet to become men in the eyes of the law." He answered.

"So it's an underground sex trafficking ring." Michael said.

"That's one way to look at it." The older male said.

"There's another way to look at it?" Michael asked, not enthused by the man's answers.

"There is." He stated. "The boys here do dance for money. Some of them also perform sexual favours for men that would be classified as pedophiles. I don't believe it would sway your judgement, but we do not make the boys do anything they feel uncomfortable with." He told him. He was correct. That didn't make Michael feel any less uneasy about this place.

"I can see that you are not very pleased with my description of our establishment. It is a lot for many to stomach." The white-haired man said. "But I do believe we are providing a service. The men who visit us are not the most pleasant. They are the kind of men who would do unspeakable things to get their hands on young men that could put them in harm's way. At Taboo, we can closely monitor their encounters with our boys and make sure nothing bad happens. We satisfy their needs and it return, they no longer feel the need to do anything drastic to sate their illegal interests." He explained.

"So you think you're doing some sort of civil service?" Michael asked.

"It does sound like that, doesn't it?" He said. "I'm not foolish enough to think we are good samaritans for doing what we do, but I do believe we are helping others." The older male explained. Michael was disgusted. This man was exploiting the boys here to make some money. Despite him saying that they never forced the boys to do anything, he couldn't help but think they were often heavily persuaded into doing things they didn't want to do.

"You're gross." Michael told him. The older male didn't react. He simply asked a question.

"Why are you here?" He asked. The question took Michael by surprise. He couldn't tell the man that he came here looking for a job. That he was fine possibly dancing for perverts after passing judgement on him. "You didn't stumble across this place. I saw you on the screen. You were actively looking for the entrance." The older man stated.

"I was trying to pickpocket Blue—I mean Sokka." Michael said. It seemed worse to admit this to the man, but at least he wasn't asking for a job.

"Why are you trying to steal money?" The man asked.

"Don't lecture me on what's right or wrong. I don't think you're in the position to-"

"If you're in need of money, I can offer you a job." Michael shut his mouth. "You seem very uncomfortable with the prospect of dancing, but you could always work security. You'd make a small percentage of the night's earnings. Last night, each person who worked security got..." He looked back at some papers on his desk, "...seven hundred dollars. And that was one of our slower nights." He said.

Seven hundred a night?! In two days he'd be able to rent a nice place by himself and move out of his foster home. But was that worth subjecting himself to this place of sin? Michael wasn't sure if he could agree to that. However, his hesitation seemed to be speaking volumes, as the older male spoke up again. "Do you have anywhere you need to go tonight? What time are your parents expecting you home?" The older male asked.

"I don't have parents." Michael replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences."

"It's fine. I never knew them." Michael said, looking away from the older male. When he looked back at him, he noticed emotion for the first time in his eyes. There was a gentle calmness to them. It wasn't the usual look of pity he usually got from people when he told him about his parents. It was a look of empathy, as if the older man understood the pain he had been through.

"What's your name?" The older male asked. The teen didn't want to reply. He didn't want to give this man any information about him, but there was something about the way he was gazing at him that seemed to pry the words from his lips.

"My name is Michael." He revealed.

"My name's Kakashi." The white-haired male said as he extended a hand towards the teen, who shook it firmly. "How about I hire you just for tonight? You can see how this place runs in action, and if it's too much for you, you can continue with the rest of your life." He offered.

"I guess I can give it a shot." Michael replied.

"Good to hear. Welcome to Taboo."


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Tour

Michael sat in the chair, looking straight ahead of Kakashi, wondering what he had just agreed to. It was just one night. One night of security detail. That's all he had to do, then hopefully he could make enough money to stop pickpocketing for a while. "When do I start?" Michael asked, brushing his black bangs out of his face to look at the white-haired man.

"We don't open our doors until 9 PM, so you have a couple of hours. I'll get someone to show you around the place and show you what you'll be doing tonight." Kakashi said as he moved over to the wall of screens. He scanned the screens before holding down a button on the table beneath the screens. He leaned in and spoke into the microphone. "Genis, report to my office."

"So, how long are the shifts?" Michael asked, head turned to face Kakashi as he remained seated.

"Last call is at 1 AM. Clean up and payroll takes about an hour. Then it takes the boys about ten minutes to get home. I try to get them home as soon as possible. It's important that they get all the sleep they can so they can succeed at school. That's why I made sure that their housing is as close to the club as possible." Kakashi told him. Michael found it very odd that the older male was concerned about their grades. He then remembered that Sokka and Naruto were talking about housing in the locker room.

"Do all of the dancers live together?" Michael asked.

"Most of them." Kakashi replied. "Most of our boys have similar backgrounds to you. Lost their parents, came from a bad home, grew up on the street. We take them in and give them a home." Kakashi said. Michael raised an eyebrow as Kakashi continued to say "we". He looked over at the other desk in the room and figured that he had a partner who helped him run this place.

"A lot of them don't have families. We encourage our boys to embrace one another. Regardless of what you believe this place to be, we are a family at the core. We need to look after each other to make sure no one gets hurt." Kakashi said.

"And to make sure no one snitches." Michael added. While Kakashi did seem somewhat sincere about his sentiments, he wasn't about to buy in to the happy family fantasy.

"You're skepticism isn't invalid." Kakashi told him. "But as I said before, we go through a lot to make sure the boys don't get hurt. I know it is hard to believe, but their interests and well-beings are first and foremost." Michael wasn't ready to buy into this happy family fantasy that Kakashi was selling. Just as he was about to ask another question, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi said. The doors opened to reveal a very young looking boy wearing a small, blue shirt with white detailing and blue shorts. He had peach coloured skin, long, white hair and irregular shaped ears that seemed to be pointy at the top. Most notably, the boy was short. Michael was just over 5'8" and the kid barely came up to his chest.

"You asked for me?" Genis asked.

"Genis, this is Michael. I want you to show him around." Kakashi said, pointing to the black-haired teen.

"A new recruit? Awesome! Welcome to Taboo!" The boy said as he stuck out his hand towards Michael.

"Thanks. I'm only working here for the night though. And just security." Michael replied.

"Oh." Genis looked over at Kakashi with a confused look. Kakashi simply nodded at him. "Well, I guess that's cool. Guess I should show you around, huh?" He said as he grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him out of the room and back out into the hallway.

"Where should we start? I guess we can start with the floor." Genis said as he walked down the hallway before taking a left up some stairs. He gestured Michael to follow him, so he did, and stepped out onto the stage.

"So, this is the stage. This is where we dance. Not like 'we' as in you and I, but 'we' as in the dancers." The young boy explained. "As security, you'll be assigned to a station and will rotate throughout the night. The first station is the entrance." Genis said as he pointed at the purple curtains. "You'll be checking IDs and collecting the cover fee if you work there." He explained. "Then there's the private rooms." He said, pointing at the curtains on the other side of the room. "There you'll be making sure the clients pay you for the private time and make sure they don't do anything they're not supposed to to us." Genis explained. "There's also backstage." Genis said as he pointed to the curtains that separated the floor from the hallway they just emerged from. "You just make sure no one goes backstage when you're there."

Genis placed a finger to his lip as he thought about what other positions Michael might have to fill. "Oh! They might put you on patrol. That just means you have to walk up and down the floor or the backstage area to make sure no one tries anything funny." He scratched his head as he racked his brain to think of what other duties security had. "The only other thing I can think of that you might have to do is watch the monitors in the office. Other than that, I think that's everything." Genis said with a bright smile.

"Uhh...thanks. That's a lot to take in." Michael replied.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I haven't had any security training yet, so most of this is just off the top of my head. You're better off asking one of the older guys about that." Genis explained.

"How old are you?" Michael asked rather bluntly.

"I'm a freshman. Why? Do I look a lot younger?" Genis asked. "I get that a lot." He said, chuckling as he scratched the back of his head. Michael found it hard to believe that Genis was only a couple of years younger than him. "Let's continue with the tour!" Genis said, beaming with energy as he ran off the stage and back into the hallway. Michael walked after him.

"Guess the best way to do this is just to go down the line." The younger male said as he pointed to the line of doors on the other side of the hall. "So you've already been to the office," Genis said, pointing to the white doors they had exited moments ago, "so next up would be this one." The younger male opened up the first door to the left of the office, which was the door on the left that was furthest down from the hall from the curtains.

Genis opened the door and welcomed Michael inside before turning on the lights. What he saw before him was a decently sized room filled with all sorts of weights and exercise equipment. "This is our gym." Genis told Michael. "Kakashi and Asuma like to make sure we stay in shape. The better we look, the more money we make." Genis explained. Michael made note of the name "Asuma", who seemed to be Kakashi's business partner. As Michael took a few more steps inside, he felt an intense wave of musk hit his nostril. It was a mixture of sweat, musk and teenage hormones.

"Jesus Christ." Michael said as he stepped back out of the room.

"Yeah, it tends to smell a bit in here. There's not a lot of ventilation. Plus, a lot of the older guys like to fool around in here." Genis revealed. Michael could only imagine what the younger male meant by that. "Onto the next room!" Genis declared as he closed the door and moved down the hallway to the next door.

He stepped inside with Michael and turned on the light. The room was a mess. There were racks and racks of clothes all over the room, with a lot of different articles of clothing strewn all over the floor. Near the front of the room were a bunch of stacked boxes, all of which seemed to be filled with props and accessories. He walked over to one box and looked inside. There were a few different feather boas, some rubber ducks, some rope, a tennis racket and a stethoscope.

"This is the costume and prop room." Genis told him. "This is where the dancers find their costumes before they head onto stage. We have a couple of mirrors here too so we can check out how we look before we head out." Genis said, pointing to the mirrors on the walls. Looking at them closely, Michael could see some very obvious stains on them.

"No change room?" Michael asked. Genis chuckled.

"Oh no. We've all seen each other naked, so there's really no reason to change in private. Some people do take their outfits to the locker room if they do want to keep it a mystery from everyone else." Genis explained.

"You guys should really organize this place." Michael suggested.

"I've been working on it, but the boys here aren't exactly known for their tidiness." Genis told him.

"I can tell." Michael said as he pointed to the stains. Genis sighed when he looked at it.

"It's pointless to try and clean this place up sometimes. Every time you clean up a mess, they make a dozen more." Genis said as he turned off the lights and exited the room. He led Michael to the next room, passing over another door on the way there. "No need to worry about that. That's the washroom. It's surprisingly clean in there compared to everywhere else." Genis remarked as he opened up the next door.

Once the door was opened, music spilled out into the hall. As Michael stepped inside, there was a small hallway that lead into a small room. The walls covered in mirrors. It was very clearly a rehearsal space. Two shirtless males stood in the center of the room, both covered in sweat. One of them he recognized as Red from the mall. The Asian had a chiselled body, the sweat making each muscle glimmer under the fluorescent lighting of the room. He wore a pair of blue basketball shorts on the bottom that looked quite baggy on him.

Next to him was a younger male who seemed to be about Genis' age. He had short, brown hair and a striking set of bright, green eyes. His younger body had signs of muscle development, but nothing too prominent yet. He wore a pair of baggy, olive green, khaki pants.

"Let me see it again." Red said. The younger brunette nodded as Red replayed the track. The younger brunette took a few steps, doing his best to give a seductive look to the mirrors. He began gyrating his hips back and forth. Michael thought the boy's hips were a bit stiff, and he wasn't the only one. "Dude, you've gotta loosen up. Be more confident. You gotta feel like you're the hottest guy on the planet. Watch."

Red replayed the music. He ran a hand up and down his body, biting his bottom lip as the other hand ran through his own hair. His eyes narrowed on his reflection as he began slowly rolling his hips. "Fuck. Take it slut." He groaned to himself. After a few moments of rocking his hips, he stopped. "See. It's all about confidence." Red told the brunette. "That's something you've got a shit ton of, Ben. You're the cockiest kid I know." Red told him, making the brunette smirk.

"I just need more experience." Ben replied.

"Maybe. Here, how about we try something else?" Red suggested. "I want you to think about your hottest fantasy. The hottest person you know. Don't worry about dancing. Just think about what you wanna do to them." Red told him as he replayed the music. Ben nodded and closed his eyes, tapping into his fantasy. When he opened his eyes, he began moving his hips more smoothly and a lot faster. He was starting to bite his lip as he imagined fucking the hell out of his fantasy person.

"Now you got it!" Red said as he high-fived Ben.

"Thanks Jake." Ben replied.

"So, who were you pounding hard in your head?" Jake asked

"Genis." Ben admitted. Genis immediately began blushing and Michael noticed the younger male was even starting to get hard.

"W-We should move on with the tour." Genis said in a hurry as he left the room. Michael followed him, quickly realizing why that mirror had so many stains on it. Everyone here was so sexual. He guess he couldn't blame them. They were a bunch of horny, teenaged males. If he had access to constant sexual satisfaction, he would probably take it. Hell, even he had to admit he jacked off more than he should.

Opening the door to the next room, Michael was greeted by what seemed like two different rooms mixed into one. One half of the room seemed like a conference room of sorts, with a large table in the center of the room surrounded by chairs. There was a whiteboard on the western wall and what seemed like a schedule written on it right now. In the back of the room, it seemed to be a studio. Several lights were set up and pointed towards a green backdrop. There was a camera set up on a tripod that was connected to a laptop sitting on a small square table next to it. "This is the meeting room." Genis told him. "Don't think you have much use for anything in here." Genis said as they left that room.

There were two doors left that they had yet to explore. One was directly to the left of the meeting room, and the other was a green door on the south wall, between the wall of doors and the black curtains that led out to the floor. "That door leads to the locker room." Genis told Michael. Instantly, his head filled with the images of Sokka fucking Naruto. He could feel himself getting hard just from the thoughts. He placed a hand in front of his crotch, cursing this place for having this heightened aroused effect on him.

"The last room is..." Genis opened up the last door and stepped inside. "The break room!" Michael walked inside and was greeted by quite the abnormal sight. The room itself was quite large for a break room. To the left seemed to be a lounging area. It had a couple of couches positioned around a large, flat screen TV. Multiple gaming consoles were hooked up to it. The entire right side of the room was a dedicated kitchen, complete with stovetops, fridges, dishwashers and even an indoor grill. At the very back, there was a dining table with some chairs surrounding it.

The abnormal part of what he saw came from what was going on in the room. There were quite a few people in the room. Two people were sitting on one of the sofas, playing a racing game on the TV. One of them was an olive-skinned boy with shaved sides who looked to be younger than everyone else. The other boy was about the same age with short brown hair that was combed outwards, giving him a mop top sort of look. At the stove, there was a shirtless male who was by far the most muscular and burly person he had seen thus far. The teen had curved, red, triangular tattoos on his face under his eyes and looked distinctively canine. Maybe it was his spiky, brown hair or the hungry look in his eyes. Sitting at the dining table was a pale teen with spiked, jet-black hair who wore a blue shirt and white shorts. He seemed annoyed by everything around him, and there was quite a lot happening around him.

Just behind the pale teen, up against the wall, was Naruto. He was wearing an orange shirt and had orange shorts on, but they weren't around his waist. They were pooled around his ankles, leaving his ass fully exposed. Behind him was a shirtless, brawny teen with long, blonde hair and ears similar to Genis. He was pounding Naruto hard into the wall, making Naruto moan out every time he was thrust into.

On the couch next to the two younger teens playing games was Sokka, fully naked and very erect. He was joined by two others on either side of him. On his left side was a taller, more slender blonde teen who wore a yellow shirt and had his jeans pooled around his ankle, his erect cock standing tall. To the right of Sokka was a teen with an impressive, sculpted body and spiky, red hair. He was completely naked and slowly stroked his cock. All three of them had impressive dicks. The blonde seemed to be the shortest by half an inch and the thinnest, and was the only cut one. The redhead was uncut and was in the middle for length, but had the largest balls. Sokka was the longest and thickest.

In front of them were two males. One of them was obviously younger. He was shorter than the others and didn't have much muscle on his body. His hair was dark green and very shaggy. He was slowly jerking off Sokka while running his tongue along the tip of the redhead's cock. The other male beside the green-haired teen was closer to Michael's age. He had long, black hair that was tied up into a spiky ponytail. While he moved slower than the younger male, his movements seemed to have more purpose. He stroked both Sokka and the blonde off as he leaned in to suck on the base of the blonde's dick. The simple contact with his lips seemed to drive the blonde crazy, making him throw his head back in pure pleasure as he bucked his hips.

"Holy shit, Shikamaru. How the fuck did you learn how to do this?" The blonde asked as he pushed the ponytail-haired teen into the base of his cock.

"The dude practices on Asuma constantly." The tattooed teen said. "He's basically Asuma's bitch." Everyone looked at Shikamaru, expecting him to make some sort of retort, but the tattooed teen's statement didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Someone sounds jealous." Sokka teased.

"Damn right I am! Asuma's cock is fucking huge! To be able to suck on that cock whenever I wanted to is a fucking dream." The tattooed teen replied with a chuckle.

"Never thought I'd hear the day when Kiba admitted he wanted to suck cock." The blonde said.

"You're just mad you can't get me to suck your dick, Ryuji." Kiba replied.

"Do you idiots only talk about sex?" The pale teen asked, clearly annoyed.

"Are you seriously asking that? You, Sasuke? King of the sluts?" The redhead teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Kirishima." Sasuke shot back.

"Aw. Did someone not get enough cock today?" Sokka asked. "You could always join Deku and Shikamaru. I think two dicks is a bit too much for Deku right now." Sokka told him. Deku didn't seem to take that comment very well. He grabbed Sokka's cock and stuffed it into his mouth, going as deep as he could, gagging on it. Sokka gripped Deku's hair and let out a loud moan from the sudden increase in pleasure. Deku began bucking up and down quickly on Sokka's cock, prompting the olive-skinned teen to buck into his face.

Sasuke didn't even grace the comment with a response. Instead, he just turned his head and glared directly at Michael. "Who the hell is he?" He asked Genis.

"Everyone, this is Michael. He'll be working security for us, but just for one day. I don't know why. That's just what Kakashi told me." Genis explained before looking at Michael. "Michael, this is everyone."

"Hey." Kiba said, nodding his head at Michael. "Welcome. Don't mind Sasuke. He's mad he's not sucking a cock right now." Kiba told him.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba." Sasuke spat back.

"Is everyday like this?" Michael asked.

"Pretty much. I think he's mad that he loves bottoming so much." Kiba replied.

"N-No. I meant..." Michael looked at the three teens getting blown, and the couple behind Sasuke still fucking up against the wall.

"Oh, you mean the sex and stuff. Yeah." Kiba told him.

"It takes a while to get used to." Said the younger, olive-skinned boy who was playing games. "I'm Kai. This is Ken." He said, pointing to the other boy playing games.

"Nice to meet you guys." Michael said, waving to them from the entrance of the room, still keeping a hand in front of his crotch, the smell of sex in the room and watching people go at it making him even harder. Kiba saw the subtle gesture to hide the erection and smirked. "Are any of you working security? I was hoping to get more of a rundown before I start."

"I think Link is, but he's currently busy." Kiba said, pointing to the blonde that was railing Naruto against the wall. "Most of the older guys usually work security. They should be in soon. Until then, you should relax. Come join the fun. We don't bite, unless you want us to." Kiba said as he eyed Michael with a seductive gaze. Was the tattooed teen checking him out? Michael couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. His cock pulsed as he looked at Kiba. There was something about the way he stared at him that made Michael feel really sexy.

He didn't have a reason why he shouldn't join in. He could have just denied them and left the room. Maybe he could have just said he was straight. Hell, he could have even claimed he was abstinent. Any of those options would have been good at this moment. However, he didn't voice any of them. Instead, he remained silent, his hesitation making it evident that he was somewhat interested in joining in.

"You know, hiding your erection isn't gonna do much for me. I can smell your arousal." Kiba said, smiling mischievously at Michael. "If you want your dick sucked, just stand in front of Sasuke and whip it out. The slut will just put it in his mouth. Watch." Kiba walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him. He pulled down the waistband of his shorts, tucking them underneath his huge, hairy nuts. He pulled out his flaccid cock, which was gigantic. It was clear that Kiba was easily the largest one in the room, even bigger than Sokka. Michael was stunned.

Sasuke looked at Kiba with some contempt, trying to prove the tattooed teen wrong, but Kiba wasn't having it. He grabbed Sasuke's head with one hand and used the other to slap him across the face with his hefty cock. All it took was one cock slap for Sasuke to take hold of Kiba's thick, uncut monster and slip it into his mouth. Sasuke moaned louder than everyone in the room, even Naruto who was getting rammed quite hard. He seemed to love sucking on Kiba's huge cock.

"Yo, Michael. Come join me." Kiba said, gesturing the teen to stand next to him. Michael looked over at Genis, who seemed to be the most rational person he had met today, but even he was smiling at Michael, clearly wanting him to join Kiba. Maybe it was the peer pressure. Maybe it was the intense scent of sex in the air. Maybe it was the insane amount of hormones running through his body. Whatever it was, Michael ended up walking over to Kiba and Sasuke. "Whip it out for him. Let's see what you're working with." Kiba said, giving Michael that same, seductive glare. There was such a commanding tone to Kiba's voice. He thought about walking away and defying him, but felt a pang of guilt at the very thought.

So, Michael unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. Before today, Michael thought he was pretty big for his age. He was just a bit over six inches, and he was only 16. Kiba was easily double his size, in both length and thickness, and he wasn't even fully erect yet. "Not bad." Kiba said as he placed a hand on Michael's cock, gripping it surprisingly gently for someone of his musculature. Any self-esteem that he had lost upon seeing how big the others were was instantly regained when Kiba complimented his dick.

Kiba continued to stroke Michael's cock, which made him want to moan so badly, but he stifled it, not wanting to seem weak in front of Kiba. He wasn't sure why he wanted to impress the tattooed teen so much, but he just felt the need to. His cock began to spill pre-cum, which Kiba spread all over his dick as he continued to jerk him off slowly. "Shit. You're pent up, ain't ya?" Kiba asked. "Or you just haven't gotten any in a while?" Kiba asked. "When's the last time you fucked a bitch?"

Michael didn't want to tell him the answer to that question, but between the way he was stroking his cock and the hold he had on him, he couldn't deny him. "I've never fucked any...um...any bitches." Michael confessed.

"Any? So you're still a virgin?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, fuck me! I never would have guessed." Kiba said in genuine astonishment, his hand still moving up and down Michael's cock. "You're a good looking dude. You've got that whole moody, emo kid thing going on." Kiba said. Michael couldn't really deny it. He was definitely moody (anybody would be if they went through what he had to go through) and he was a fan of emo music. "Figured you'd be drowning in that emo girl pussy." Such blunt words, yet, it somehow felt like one of the nicest things someone had ever said to Michael.

"Let's not waste any fucking time then. Let's get this dick nice and lubed up, and once that's done, you can take Sasuke for a ride." Kiba told him.

"What?" Was the only thing Michael could think of saying.

"He may be the village bicycle, but this slut knows how to take a cock. He'll be a great first time." Kiba told him as he pulled his cock out of Sasuke's mouth. He roughly shoved the pale teen's head into Michael's crotch. Michael looked down at Sasuke, brushing his bangs out of his eyes to see that look of contempt from Sasuke, which Michael was quickly learning was his signature look. He grabbed Michael's cock and began to plant small kisses down the shaft, and back up it, his lips resting at his tip. Parting his lips, Sasuke pulled the head of Michael's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it, running his tongue all along the underside before trailing it up the slit.

"S-Shit." Michael groaned as he looked down at Sasuke.

"Good, right?" Kiba said, the tattooed teen stroking his semi-erect cock.

"Y-Yeah." Michael replied as his eyes would shift from Sasuke to Kiba's dick. Kiba definitely noticed, smirking mischievously, flashing his sharp canines.

"That's it. Give it to him good." Kiba moaned as he watched Sasuke suck Michael's dick. Truthfully, Michael didn't think he could move any faster for Sasuke. It felt so good that Michael already felt so close to cumming. Kiba seemed disappointed when Michael didn't quicken his pace.

"Come on. Abuse the slut. Rough him up good." Kiba growled, his voice low and lustful. "Look at that face. Look how fuckable it is." Kiba added as he leaned in, his warm breath rolling over Michael's neck. "Let it all out on him. All that pent up energy. All that pent up rage. Let it all out on this fucking bitch." Michael closed his eyes as he listened to Kiba's words. They were resonating within him and drawing something out of him. He did have a lot of anger inside of him, and somehow Kiba knew about that. He wasn't used to being such an open book, but having his angst recognized made him feel so much lighter.

He gave into Kiba's demands again and moved faster, bucking his hips harder into Sasuke's face. The new pace made it impossible for Michael to stifle his moans, so he let them fly, moaning and grunting freely. Michael looked down as his cock slid in and out of Sasuke's mouth with ease, his eyes inevitably moving back to Kiba's cock, which seemed to be getting erect from watching Michael face fuck Sasuke, which only made Michael hornier.

"See something you like?" Kiba asked, catching Michael off guard. Before Michael could answer, Kiba grabbed one of his hands and moved it over to his dick, letting Michael grip his monstrous cock. He couldn't resist. It was just so big and thick and heavy. He began stroking it, unable to wrap his hand around the length. "Mmm..." Kiba growled as he eyed Michael.

Michael looked up to see that predatory glare coming from the tattooed teen. He felt so vulnerable. So afraid. So...sexy. Kiba leaned in and Michael met him half way, kissing him lustfully. Kiba's tongue invaded his mouth and he surrendered to him. He suckled on Kiba's tongue as he felt Kiba wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close. The pleasure was too intense. He moaned loudly into Kiba's mouth as he came hard, filling Sasuke's throat with his cum. Kiba never allowed him to pull away from the kiss though, practically making Michael suffocate from the pleasure.

When he finally let go of his lips, Michael found himself panting heavily, doing his best to recover from the most intense orgasm of his life. He looked around, wondering what the others would think, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. It was as if this was totally normal, and he realized to them, it was.

"That was...insane..." Michael panted as he tried to recover his breath.

"And we're only getting started." Kiba said with a mischievous grin. He grabbed Michael and pulled him into another passionate, lust-filled kiss. It seemed to last forever. That long, broad tongue moving around in his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to play with it and wrap around it. The taste of his saliva intoxicating his senses. Michael felt his cock quickly grow erect once more, and he soon felt a strong hand on it, stroking it firmly.

Kiba pulled away from the kiss and looked at Michael. "Sit down." Michael quickly complied, taking a seat on the nearest dining chair. As soon as Michael sat down, Kiba glared at Sasuke. "Do your thing." Sasuke nodded as he stood up, took off his shorts and climbed into Michael's lap. Sasuke was fully erect as well, but wasn't very big, his cock looking to be a couple inches smaller than Michael. Gripping his shoulders, Sasuke slowly lined his hips up with Michael's cock and slid himself down. Michael groaned loudly as he felt that immense warmth and tightness on his dick. The pleasure was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Oh my god." Michael gasped to himself, his hands moving to Sasuke's hips, steadying the pale teen on his cock. Without much wait, Sasuke began to move, slowly bouncing on Michael's lap. "Fuck." Michael groaned as he dug his fingers into Sasuke's hips. He looked down and watched Sasuke's ass move over his cock.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his chin. It tilted his head upwards, where his eyes met Kiba's huge erection. "You've been looking at it for a while now. Go ahead. Give it a good taste." Kiba said with that cocky smirk on his face. Michael couldn't deny that he wanted to. He gripped the base as best as he could and opened his mouth. He put the tip into his mouth, his face scrunching up at the strange sensation. Kiba's cock was so thick that Michael's jaw was already starting to hurt. Yet, he never pulled away. He just continued sucking on it, inhaling the tattooed teen's intense, manly musk.

"Mmm...there you go. Just like that." Kiba growled as he placed a hand on top of Michael's head, guiding him up and down the first couple inches of his fat cock. He didn't expect Michael to take much more since it was very clearly his first time blowing a guy. As he looked down at Michael, he watched as Sasuke would lean in and begin sucking on his large, hairy nuts, making Kiba let out a horny, primal growl. He pushed Sasuke harder into his big sack as the pale teen bounced on Michael's lap faster.

Michael was so caught up in the smell and taste of Kiba's cock and pre-cum that he didn't even realize how close he was to his own climax until it was too late. Groaning around Kiba's cock, Michael came hard inside of Sasuke's ass. He held Sasuke's hips, pinning them against his crotch, his cock far too sensitive to feel Sasuke continue to move against him. His orgasm seemed to set Sasuke off as the pale teen would shoot his load all over himself and Michael's shirt.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

Michael sat there in the chair, his black shirt covered in his and Sasuke's cum. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he recovered from his orgasm, his black bangs sticking to his face. As he breathed in through his noise, he would be overwhelmed by the intense scent of male adolescence. The musk, the sweat, the jizz. It was all mixing together and invading his nostrils. Michael thought he'd find that smell revolting, like he did earlier in the gym. However, he kept breathing it in. It seemed to travel through his body, heating him up, especially between his legs as his cock began to stir again after just having climaxed thanks to Kiba and Sasuke.

Looking around, the other boys were still going at it. Link had turned Naruto around and was now fucking him softly against the wall. Ben, Genis and Kai were now naked and writhing against each other on the couch, each boy reaching for another's cock as they made out. Sokka and his friends were bending the raven-haired teen and the younger, green-haired male over to fuck them. It was an orgy, and it all seemed so normal to them.

He needed to get out of here. He could feel his mind becoming more and more clouded as the idea of working here permanently became more appealing. He needed to clear his head and think about what he was doing here. Michael got up, stuffed his semi-erect cock back into his jeans and exited the room, not caring that he had jizz stains on his shirt.

He couldn't escape it.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he would see more action going on. Right beside the break room door was a naked Red, or rather Jake. The Asian teen was very well endowed, similar in size to Sokka, which was not what he was expecting given the stereotype he heard about Asians. In front of him was a tanned teen with short, brown hair and a very lithe, muscular figure.

"Fuck, Rai. Might just blow my load in your mouth." Jake moaned.

"If you do that, you better bet that I get to do it to you after." Rai told him as he went further down Jake's cock, prompting the Asian teen to push down on the back of Rai's head, groaning loudly.

Further down the hall from them, near the office, Michael could see a man who was older than most of the teens here who he figured to be about college-aged. He had short, black hair that was spiked upwards with a small bang over his left eye. In front of him he had two younger boys. One had black hair that seemed to spike outwards in many different directions and the other boy had short, lavender hair. The younger boys were on the older male's cock. The black-haired one sucked on the head of his cock while the lavender-haired one ran his tongue along his nuts.

"You two are getting much better at this." The older male said.

"Thanks big bro! Trunks and I have been practicing with each other a lot." The black-haired male said.

Michael was shocked. That younger boy was his younger brother? Why would he ever allow him to do something so sexual with him? Michael could never imagine doing anything sexual with anyone he was related to. He didn't have any siblings, but that didn't change the fact that he thought it was wrong to take advantage of his younger brother like that.

Yet, his body seemed to think the opposite. His was raging hard in his pants right now and doing his best not to address the growing pain in his jeans. His body wanted him to touch it, but he knew he needed to get out of here. So, Michael turned right and headed into the locker room so he could go outside and get some fresh air. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted with the sound of loud groaning. It sounded like someone was getting murdered. From what Michael could see, that was partially true.

Standing just feet away from the door was Kiba, who was completely naked. In front of him, he had someone bent over. Michael couldn't see his face because his face was pointed towards the floor. All he could tell was that the boy had spiky, blonde hair. Kiba was ramming his ass hard, each thrust making the boy cry out as he jolted forward. If Kiba wasn't gripping his hips, the boy would have surely fallen off his cock by now.

Suddenly, Kiba let out a loud growl. He pulled out of the other teen and threw him up against the locker face first, only to rush after him, pressing the poor teen against the lockers, sandwiching him between the lockers and his big, burly body. He roughly shoved his cock back into the boy's ass and continued to pound away from him. The sound of their love making grew louder and louder as Kiba slammed the boy into the lockers with each thrust.

"Shit Alpha!" The blonde cried out, his head turning towards Michael, allowing him to get a better look. Michael noticed that the boy had a very "mean" face, the focal point of which would be his red eyes. The lower part of his face was covered in drool and saliva, and Michael could see several bite marks along his neck from where he stood.

"God. I fucking love breeding your tight pussy the most." Kiba growled at him before biting down on his neck, making the blonde groan. "Open your mouth for me." Kiba commanded, and the blonde obliged, opening his mouth for the tattooed teen. Kiba leaned in over his shoulders and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Soon, his lips closed around the blonde's as they starting making out. Michael wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He stared at them, watching Kiba's massive cock slide in and out of the blonde's ass with such force and surprising ease.

When he finally pulled his eyes away, he closed the door and headed through the curtains onto the club floor. Taking a deep breath, the black-haired teen walked through the empty floor, looking around at the large stage and the cushy booths that littered the floor. What was he thinking when he followed Sokka in here? He had a pretty good idea what they did here, but he still followed him. Was he really that desperate for money? He was doing pretty well pickpocketing at the mall.

Maybe...maybe there was another reason he felt so compelled to follow Sokka.

Michael tool a seat on the edge of the stage. He looked down to see the tent in his jeans. He couldn't deny that he wasn't turned on by what he saw backstage. Who wouldn't be turned on in this kind of environment? He ran a hand over his bulge, making him wince a bit. He hated how unbelievably hard he was. It was making it so difficult to figure out why he was truly here.

"New houses, huh?" A voice said from the entrance. Michael looked up to see a group of older males walk onto the floor. There were five of them. The most notable of them was tall and had long, white hair. He wore a red armless shirt and a pair of red jogging pants. He was built like a brick house, his biceps thicker than some tree trunks that Michael had seen. He also had canine-like features similar to Kiba.

The second was a black male with a shaved head. He was just barely shorter than the white-haired male and a bit less muscular, but still very impressive. He wore a black, armless shirt and some black jogging pants as well. From afar, Michael could tell that he was the strong, silent type.

The third male was short and rather effeminate looking. He had long, red hair and wore a pink vest on top of a black tank top. His arms were slender, but still had a bit of muscle definition to it. On the bottom, he wore a pair of white harem pants that clearly showed off his tiny waist and large rear. He seemed to have a constant smirk on his lips and mischievous look in his eyes.

Next to him was a brunette with short hair parted to the who had his arm wrapped around the effeminate redhead. He was a bit more dressed than the others, but it was still obvious that he was in great shape, his abs and biceps very clearly showing through the navy blue long sleeved shirt that he had on. On top of that shirt, he wore a lighter blue shirt with a band logo on it. He had jeans on that fit his body well.

Finally, there was the older male that drew Michael's attention. He was in the middle of the group as they walked into the club. He was tall, had short, black hair that was neatly parted in the middle, with bangs that neatly framed his fair face. He wore a simple black shirt tucked into some jeans, his chiselled body very visible through the thin fabric of the shirt. It wasn't his body that drew Michael's eye though. Just from looking at him, Michael could tell that this guy was...something else. He seemed charming, kind and most importantly, mature. It was a lot to assume just from a first look, but his body language gave off a confident, responsible vibe that was really resonating with Michael.

"So we're going to have to break up the dream team." The brunette said.

"Unfortunately." The responsible teen replied. "But it's for a good cause. Asuma and Kakashi will be splitting us up to room with the younger guys so we can teach them and guide them. You know how they preach about being a family. Well, they want us to be more like big brothers to them."

"Big brothers?" The brunette asked.

"We are the oldest and most experienced dancers." The black teen said.

"Oh god. We're getting so old." The brunette replied.

"Speak for yourself. I'll always be young." The redhead said. The brunette smiled as he leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"I better get some boys who know how to handle themselves. I ain't gonna be picking up after no one." The white-haired male said.

"I'm sure Asuma and Kakashi have thought about our personal preferences when putting together the houses." The responsible teen said as he looked over at the stage, noticing an unfamiliar Michael sitting on it. "Hey there. I don't believe we've met. Are you new here?" He asked as the group of older males walked over to him.

"Yeah." Michael replied. "I'm working security tonight. I'm Michael." He said, extending his hand to the male in the middle.

"I'm Tim." He said as he shook Michael's hand. "This is Bobby, Zelos, Jackson and Inuyasha." He said as he pointed to the brunette, redhead, black teen and the white-haired male. Michael didn't bother to shake all of their hands, opting to just give them all a wave. From this close, Michael could see a massive outline in Inuyasha's jogging pants, which started to get his hormones racing again. "We'll be working security with you." Tim told him. He took a closer look at Michael and saw the stains on his shirt and obvious erection in his jeans, making Tim chuckle a bit. "Has anyone shown you around yet?"

"Yeah. Genis gave me a run down."

"Cool." Tim replied as he looked at Michael. The teen seemed unlike any other new recruit that Asuma and Kakashi had found. Usually, boys on their first days were excited or nervous. Michael seemed to be more confused and contemplative than others. "Hey. You guys go on ahead. I'll be right in." Tim said to his friends.

"Don't be too long! You know I can't miss out on the infamous Tim Drake striptease." Zelos said, prompting Tim to swat his ass playfully as the rest of the older males stepped through the black curtains. Tim hopped up on the edge of the stage next to Michael.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Michael was a bit thrown off. He had barely known Tim for a minute and the older male was already showing concern for him.

"Yeah. Just a bit taken back by everything here." Michael told him.

"It is a very different atmosphere than most are used to." Tim said with a chuckle. "I can see you were acquainting yourself with some of the boys." He said as he pointed to the stains on his shirt. Michael blushed, embarrassed that someone had seen him with cum stains on his shirt. "No reason to feel ashamed. I'm sure it was a spur of the moment thing. Taboo isn't a place where we shame others." Tim told him.

"I know. You're a family." Michael replied rather sardonically. Tim smirked at his response.

"Kakashi fed you that line too, huh?" He said. "I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true." He leaned back on his hands as he looked over at Michael. "I don't know how much Kakashi told you, but the boys who get hired here are all orphans. We have no family." Tim told him. "Some of us were born without families. Some of us were abandoned by our parents. Others lost their parents." Tim said as he looked out at the club. It was obvious what had happened to Tim.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Michael replied. Tim turned to him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Thanks. It was over a decade ago, but it's still hard to deal with sometimes." Tim confessed. "I went to a lot of therapists. A lot of shrinks. All of them tried their best to help, but it never really worked." Tim told him. "But when Kakashi brought me in and I met Jackson and Inuyasha and Bobby and all of them, it was like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Just like that." Tim said as he snapped his fingers. "They understood my pain. They knew what I was going through. Some of them were going through the same thing I was. Some had it way worse." Tim said. "But we got through it together." He smiled as he finished his sentence. "But that's enough about me. What about you? What brought you here?"

"I followed Sokka here." Michael admitted. "I saw him at the mall, and he-"

"You were going to pickpocket him." Tim cut him off. Michael was expecting to be reprimanded for it, but instead, Tim just looked at him with that same, gentle smile on his face. "Then what?" Michael was a bit stunned. Everyone else would have been on his case for stealing. Tim was not.

"I overheard him and some others talking about how much they made in a night, so I decided to follow them in hopes I could get in on the action, since I could use the money." Michael said, not truly believing himself when he said it.

"Things bad at home?" Tim asked. Michael looked at Tim, the hesitation clear in his eyes. He didn't know if he should open up to him after just meeting him, but at this point, it only seemed fair considering Tim had revealed he lost his parents.

"Yeah." Michael replied. "My foster parents suck. They've been using the government checks to buy stuff for themselves. I've pretty much had to fend for myself for the last couple of years." Michael told him. "I've tried holding down a job, but my foster parents would just take my paycheck. Claiming that it's their money since I'm living under their roof. Any time I try and reason with them, they just threaten to kick me out on the streets again." Michael hadn't realized his gaze had turned to the floor, ashamed of telling someone his story. When he looked up at Tim, he saw a bothered look on his face.

"That's not right." Tim told him, the agitation clear in his voice. He placed a hand on Michael's back and rubbed it. "You shouldn't have to return to a place where people don't love you." Tim told him. "If you need a place to crash, you can stay with us. We've got a lot of space."

"Thanks." Michael said, shocked by his kindness.

"Come here." Tim pulled Michael into a hug and embraced him tightly. Michael didn't know how to react at first, but soon, he found himself wrapping his arms around Tim. The hug lasted for a lot longer than he anticipated, but it wasn't awkward. It just felt...right. Truth be told, Michael wasn't sure when he had last hugged someone like this. It felt nice to feel someone in his arms, and also to be in someone's arms. To feel that support and kindness. To know someone cared for him.

When the hug ended, Tim would shoot him another soft smile. "I know your apprehensive, but you're part of the family now, and we take care of our own." Tim told him. Michael nodded, feeling less conflicted about working here. If everything Tim was telling him was true, then maybe he could find his place here. Maybe he could finally find people who understood what he was going through. Maybe he could stop being so angry at the world for giving him such a shit deal.

"Thanks." Michael replied again.

"No problem." Tim said as he leaned in and kissed Michael. The kiss definitely took Michael by surprise, but he didn't pull away. It felt good. It wasn't like when he kissed Kiba, where it was filled with lust and hormones. The kiss was more soft and tender, like Tim was trying to convey how much Michael meant to him. It was very passionate, which Michael was astounded by considering they had just met. How could someone he just met care about him so much already?

Michael suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Tim was being so open to him and was so accepting. It was clear that's just who Tim was. A kind soul who wanted to help. All Michael had done was question the place Tim loved the most and now he was resisting the kiss from someone who just wanted to help him. So, Michael finally gave it a chance. He parted his lips, giving Tim permission to slip the tongue into his mouth. But instead of feeling a tongue, he felt Tim pull away.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this for me." Tim told Michael. All Michael did was nod his head, telling Michael that he wanted this. So, Tim kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue into Michael's mouth. Michael received the kiss without hesitation, wrapping his tongue around Tim's. The older male would place a hand on Michael's cheek, cupping it, his thumb stroking his cheek while his fingers combed through the back of his hair.

It was such a gentle, caring touch. This entire experience with Tim had been so different than his experience with Kiba just minutes ago. Kiba's kiss was filled with lust, power and aggression. Tim's kiss was filled with more passion, tenderness and affection. It made Michael moan softly into the kiss, his cock pulsing in his pants for the kind soul that was holding him so gently. He moved closer to Tim, closing the gap between their bodies as he wrapped an arm around the older male's neck, draping it lightly over his back as the kiss continued.

Minute passed as the two black-haired males sat on the stage, affectionately making out with each other. Michael's hands never once moved from the older male's back, caressing the length of it but never venturing to check out the rest of Tim's clearly muscular body. Tim didn't make a move on him either, the older male's hands remaining on Michael's cheek, the other placed on his hip, never sliding towards the teen's crotch or his rear.

When the kiss finally did end, Michael took a sharp breath as he realized he was short on air. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tim's kind face in front of him, a friendly smile on his face. Tim's hand never left his cheek, the older male still stroking it as the duo just sat there gazing into each other's eyes. He saw Tim's eyes glance down for just a moment before locking eyes once more. "You're still hard." Tim said.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry." Michael apologized. He didn't want to ruin the tenderness of the moment with his raging erection. He felt embarrassed and kind of ashamed since Tim didn't seem to be hard at all from their kiss.

"No need to say sorry. We're both guys. I know how hard it can be to control that little guy down there." Tim said with a bit of a chuckle. "Would you like me to help you with it?"

"N-No, Tim. It's okay. You don't have-" Michael was cut off when his lips met Tim's again. They shared another soft kiss as Michael let out a gentle moan into the kiss again. The kiss ended quickly, making Michael want more.

"You can be honest with me, Michael. I won't judge you." Tim told him. Michael felt another pang of guilt. He didn't want to bother Tim with his problems, but now, he felt ashamed for not telling Tim his problem in the first place. He was hard, and honestly, he wanted Tim to help him with it.

"Lay down on your back for me, Michael." Tim said. "And slide your pants off for me."

"Tim, it's okay, I can wait until-"

"What did I just say?" Tim said, his voice taking a stern tone despite his gentle words. Not wanting to disobey Tim again, Michael did as he was told. He leaned back on his elbows and pulled his legs up onto the stage. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he unbuckled his jeans before pulling them down, revealing his hard, pre-cum covered cock and his virgin hole. He stretched his legs out, placing one on either side of Tim so that the older male was situated between his legs.

Tim turned his body towards Michael and gently spread his legs wider, causing Michael's right leg to dangle off the side of the stage. "Not everything here is about lust." Tim said as he crawled closer to Michael. "We may be a horny bunch, but at the end of the day, Taboo is about family." He told Michael as he lowered his head between Michael's thighs. "So lean back and let me take care of you, little bro."

Michael didn't have time to think about how he felt being called "little bro" by Tim because as soon as he finished talking, Tim ran his tongue along Michael's hole. It caused the teen to shiver against the stage. Tim continued to slowly run his tongue along his hole, gently lapping at it. He could feel Michael's body tensing up and twisting, the teen looking for some way to deal with the pleasure surging through his body.

"T-Tim!" He cried out rather effeminately, surprised he could sound so fragile and soft. His hands clawed at the stage as he tried to deal with the searing bliss that Tim was giving him. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning. But then, he felt that tongue push inside of him. "Ahh!" Michael cried out again, arching his back wildly.

Tim's tongue continued sliding in and out of his ass, turning him into a moaning mess. He shamelessly pushed his rear into Tim's face, trying to force his tongue deeper into his insides. His breathing was getting progressively shallow the longer Tim ate him out. He bucked his hips frantically, trying to get some release for his cock. He didn't even think about stroking it. The pleasure from being eaten out was just that distracting. The short bursts of moaning quickly turned into long, drawn out groans as Tim found his rhythm. It was so good. So fucking good

"Brother!" Michael moaned as he came hard, arching his back drastically, causing him to shoot a load in his own face before spraying his seed all over his black shirt and his naked lower half. His body convulsed violently as Tim continued to eat him out, not stopping until Michael's cock shot its last rope. When it did, the older male finally pulled away.

Michael laid there, eyes slowly opening as he basked in the afterglow of having his ass eaten out for the first time. It was the greatest pleasure he had known thus far. He even managed to achieve an orgasm without touching his cock. As his eyes opened more, he would wipe some of his own cum off of his face, only to see Tim hovering over him. This man. This kind, generous man. In the midst of his heat, he called him "brother". He wanted that. He wanted an older brother like Tim. He wanted someone he could talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge him. Someone who could take care of him. He wanted a family. And now, it was apparent he had found it.

Staring up at Tim, Michael smiled for what he felt like was the first time in a long time. "Brother..." Michael said as he panted, the exhaustion and happiness clear in his voice. Tim smiled down at him, a big smile stretched across his lips. He leaned down and kissed Michael once more. Tim groaned, tasting his own insides on Tim's tongue. It was just another new sensation he never thought he'd experience, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. Michael lazily brought his arms up, wrapping them around Tim as they continued to kiss.

The kiss lingered for a few moments longer than it should have. When it finally ended, their lips would part, but not their bodies. Tim remained close to Michael, their noses touching as he gazed down at the teen. With one last kiss on the teen's lips, Tim sat up straight. Michael took a few moments before he did the same as well, naturally sitting close to the older male. Michael felt a wave of embarrassment run through him as he realized that he had been so vulnerable in such a public place. They were sitting on a stage. Anyone could have heard those rather high-pitched moans of his. But as quickly as the embarrassment came, it left as a wave of comfort settled in as Tim wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I asked you to be honest with me earlier, and said I wouldn't judge you." Tim told Michael. "I want you to know that every single guy here will do that for you. They're all here for you, Michael. You don't have to shoulder your burdens alone anymore, alright?" Tim told him. Michael nodded.

"I understand." Michael replied. Tim kissed him on top of his head before hopping off of the stage.

"Go get cleaned up and we'll start to show you the ropes of security detail." Tim instructed before disappearing behind the black curtains to the backstage. Michael nodded as he slid off of the stage. He stepped through the black curtains, knowing now that his stint at Taboo would last much longer than one night.


	4. Chapter 4: First Night on the Job

It had only been a few hours, but Michael was already beginning to see the appeal to working at Taboo's. He stood backstage, idling near the end of the hallway, right in front of the doors to the locker room. The entire hallway reeked of sex and lust. Several of the boys from earlier had carried their activities into the hallway. Red, or rather Jake, had switched positions. Before Michael stepped out onto the floor, the Asian male was getting serviced by a fit Latino named "Rai". It seemed Rai was now standing against the wall near the dance studio with Jake sucking his cock. He too was very endowed, but not nearly as large as Jake.

Just beyond them, Bobby, the older, brown-haired, roguish looking young adult and Zelos, the lithe, flamboyant, redhead with long hair were talking to the muscular, spiky, black-haired male that was getting his dick sucked by two younger boys, one of which had light purple hair and the other of which, judging by his spiky, black hair, seemed to be his brother.

"You sure he's your brother, Gohan?" Bobby asked. "This kid's a little horn ball." He remarked. "It took months before any of us saw your cock, and years before you'd touch one of ours!"

"He's definitely more like our Dad." Gohan replied with a chuckle, both of his hands going down to the boys' heads, pushing them against his large cock.

"Don't just focus on the head boys." Zelos told them. "Gohan's got a nice, big, thick cock. Don't waste the rest of it." He advised. The younger boys on their knees nodded their head. The purple-haired boy leaned in, running his tongue along the underside near the base while the younger brother began kissing along the right side of his cock.

It was all so normal to them. None of this seemed odd. He wondered what kind of world they lived in where they could do all of this so nonchalantly. They were so open with each other. Michael was beginning to understand, thanks to Tim. He had just gotten eaten out by the handsome, kind man, and for all he know, it was public as well. With his eyes closed, anyone could have peeked through the curtains to see him acting so lewdly. Even though it happened moments ago, Michael couldn't help but wonder how things had escalated so quickly between him and Tim.

Tim was just so kind. So sweet. So comforting. He felt so safe when they talked, even though they had only met for what could have only been a few minutes. When Tim talked, it felt like he understood what Michael had gone through. To feel that level of comfort. To feel like someone could relate...it made him feel like he belonged. Something he hadn't felt in so long.

If what Kakashi and Tim had said was true, and most of the boys here didn't have a family, then he could understand why they behaved like this. If they all felt that similar need to belong and to be understood, and they connected to each other like Michael connected to Tim, then it made some sense to him.

Did that mean he would soon be joining them? Would he soon be as liberal in engaging in such intimate activities? He had already fucked Sasuke, sucked Kiba's cock and got his ass rimmed by Tim. It was evident to himself that he wanted to be part of this particular lifestyle. If that was the case, why did he continue to question what he saw? Why couldn't he just accept this was just how things were done here? Why did he still deny what he clearly wanted?

"You okay, Michael?" The black-haired teen snapped out of his daze to see Genis standing in front of him. The white-haired boy had a pair of blue, speedo trunks on and a face and chest covered in cum. "Looking for someone? Or something?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Michael finally muttered. "I need to take a shower." Michael told him, pointing to his shirt, which had been dirtied from Sasuke's cum, and then to his face, which had some of his own load still on it.

"There are some showers in the locker room right behind you." Genis told him.

"I-"

"Harder, Kiba!" A voice groaned from behind the door to the locker room, cutting Michael off. There was a very loud thud as something crashed against the door, followed by several smaller, but booming thuds, accompanied by a lot of moaning and growling.

"I was hoping for somewhere a bit more private. I'm-"

"No worries!" Genis replied with a bright smile. "You don't have to explain yourself. It takes a while for some people to get accustomed to this place." He told him. "There's a small shower in the gym. I'll tell the others to steer clear until you're done."

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Genis said, the smile still on his face. Michael managed to return a slight smile. The black-haired teen wasn't the most expressive of people, but it was hard not to smile around the kind, light-hearted, white-haired boy. Michael walked down the hallway, giving a downward nod to Jake, who did the same to him as he passed by.

Michael opened the door to the gym and closed it behind him. While Michael had only caught a glimpse at the facilities before, he was still in awe at how well stocked the gym was. He was far from a fitness nut and even further from a gym rat, but even he could tell that they had some top notch equipment and machines in here. He walked through the gym, his nose twitching at the smell. Even though there was no one in here but him, the place reeked of teenaged boys. Their sweat, musk and undoubtedly, the smell of their cum, permeated every square inch of this room.

As he got to the back of the gym, he'd open the door into the small shower area. It was a public shower area with spouts that lined the wall opposite of the door. There were some benches to the left of the door and a massive shelf lined the right side. It was filled with all sorts of bath products, from shampoos to soaps, and the top shelf had stacks of towels on them.

Michael slipped off his shirt and tossed it onto the bench. His jeans and underwear came off next, leaving the pale teen fully naked. He grabbed a small bottle of soap from one of the baskets and stepped into the shower area. He pressed the knob and let the hot water fall onto his body. Closing his eyes, his began to reflect on the last couple of hours. This time, he could do it without hearing the sounds of sex and the smell of lust in the air. He could think with a clear mind.

His thoughts began to wander as he washed himself. His whole life, he had been distant from people. Hesitant to make any new friends. After all, it was pointless. He'd spend a couple of years at a school before inevitably winding up back in the system again. When he got to high school, he lacked the friendships so many others his age had. He lacked the support that came from it. He had spent so long being able to depend on just himself. He had learned how to profile the rich kids and perfected his pickpocketing techniques just to get by.

Now, all of a sudden, there was an option to no longer be alone. There were others who had gone through similar tragedies to him, and he was hesitant to embrace them. Why? He searched his mind and his heart for the answers. Everyone he had ever gotten close to had been pried away from him or had left him. It never lasted, and so, Michael had stopped emotionally investing in any sort of relationship.

But these guys...they seem to look after each other. To care for each other. It was clear that if Michael made the decision to trust them, they wouldn't betray him, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. He needed to make sure that they would continue to be there for him. The amount of times he had been adopted by a seemingly kind couple, only to be threatened or beaten. He knew first impressions were deceiving.

He knew he was being cynical about it, but he had his defences up. He wanted to believe Tim. In those few moments he shared with him, everything seemed to align...so why was he so unsure now?

The water spout turned off as Michael washed the last off few inches of his body off. He grabbed a towel off the top shelf and dried himself off. He slipped on his underwear and his black jeans, but opted to leave his shirt off. It was covered in cum and Kiba had told him Kakashi would supply him with clothes to wear.

Michael exited the shower with his shirt in hand, his wet, black hair clinging to his face. He walked across the gym to step out into the hallway. To his surprise, there wasn't a single sexual act happening in the hallway. There were still half-naked and fully naked boys walking along the hallways, but they seemed to be just talking. There was no dick sucking. No making out. No fucking. Considering it was all that he had seen from this place since he got here, it was a strange sight.

"Dude, you look really hot with wet hair." Michael turned to see three boys walking towards him. The one who complimented him he recognized as the one he followed to get here, the brown-skinned teen named Sokka. He had on a blue, tribal-looking loincloth that barely covered his large, flaccid cock.

"Thanks." Michael replied.

"Are you dancing tonight?" Asked the teen with spiky, red hair. He had on a red speedo that displayed his bulge quite prominently. "Because if you are, you should totally do something with water."

"I'm-"

"Dude, that'd look so fuckin' cool! I bet you'd rake in the money too!" Said the third boy, a blonde with short, spiky hair. He had a leather jacket on with nothing underneath, his well-toned abs on full display. He had on a pair of leather pants as well, the outline of his cock very visible underneath it. "I'd be down to throw the water on you!" The blonde said excitedly.

"If you need more water, I can throw some too!" The redhead chimed in.

"That's nice of you guys to offer, but he's working security tonight." Another voice said from behind him. Turning his head, he saw Tim, who now dressed from head to toe in black. He wore a black turtleneck that hugged his chiselled body and a pair of black jeans. He looked like a sexy, suave secret agent. "Here. I brought you a shirt and some pants, but guess you won't be needing the pants." Tim said with a kind smile on his face. Michael grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. It was a short sleeved v-neck that was a bit loose on him, but still fit his body in a flattering way. "Report to Bobby at the front when you're ready." Tim told Michael. The pale teen nodded as Tim walked away.

"I guess I should get going." Michael told the others.

"We won't keep you." Sokka told him.

"If you're ever in the mood to work on that sick bod of yours, feel free to hit us up. We could always use another workout bro." The redhead said.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer..." Michael said, his sentence trailing off as he tried to remember their names.

"Oh fuck! Right! I'm Eijiro, but most people call me by my last name, Kirishima." The redhead said.

"I'm Ryuji." The blonde said, giving a wave of his hand.

"Sokka." The brown-skinned teen added.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said.

"Same!" Kirishima replied as the boys walked off to Kakashi's office.

Michael made his way down the hallway and stepped through the curtains onto the club floor. He spotted Bobby at the entrance of the club and walked over to him. The brunette was dressed more like Michael than Tim, wearing a v-neck shirt and some tight, black jeans.

"Hey. Tim said to report to you?" He asked.

"I'm on babysitting duty first, huh?" Bobby replied with a playful smirk.

"I guess. Not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"It's your first day. You're not supposed to." Bobby told him. "It seems tonight you'll be starting with me. I'm the secondary bouncer." He explained. "This is my station." He said, holding his hand out towards the entrance. The entrance was comprised of two wooden doors that opened outwards. Michael stepped through the doors and noticed the hallway he had come through when he snuck in earlier today. He could see the door to the locker room where he spied on Sokka and Naruto.

The hallway was dimly lit by small chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. The walls were covered from top to bottom with a cushiony velvet, with a gold trim along the bottom. The floors were carpeted in red velour. Deep purple curtains framed the doors to the club, bundled in the center by a gold rope.

Michael stepped back into the club and stood next to Bobby. "Our job is very simple. We check IDs, make sure the face and name matches the photo." Bobby explained as he walked over to a small, metal box on the wall, beside the left door. He opened it up and pulled out a pair of two-way radios. "Once that checks out, you say the name into the radio. Just press down the button on the side and say the name." Bobby pushed the button down, causing the radio to let out a short beep. "Bobby Drake." He said into the radio.

"Once you say the name, someone in the office will check to see if that name is in our database. If it is," Bobby looked up, prompting Michael to do the same, where there were two unlit lights above the door, "the light on the right will flash green. If it's not." Bobby paused on the light on the left flashed red. "That'll happen. Got it?"

"Yeah." Michael replied. "There's nothing else?" He asked.

"Not when you're stationed here. Most of the vetting is done beforehand. We just have to make sure that no one on the list makes it through." He told him. "You have to jump through some hoops to get an invitation here. Kakashi and Asuma run serious background checks on each of the invitees. If they pass that, then they have to pay some major money and give us access to a lot of private information just to get in the door." Michael wasn't sure how to feel about what Bobby just told him. On one hand, it sounded like extortion. But on the other hand, it sounded like Kakashi and Asuma were doing the most to make sure the kids were safe.

His mind was starting to let the doubt about the place creep in again when he heard voices behind him. He turned around to see a group of boys walking through the curtains from backstage to the floor. He saw Genis first, then Ken and Kai. Then, the brunette that was practicing his dancing with Jake followed. The purple-haired boy and the spiky, black-haired boy that was with him followed them. Lastly, the green-haired boy who was on his knees in the break room walked behind all of them. All of the boys were dressed in tight speedo trunks. Genis' was blue, Ken's was orange, Kai's was dark red, the brunette's was green, the purple-haired boy's was purple and his spiky-haired friend's was orange. The green-haired boy had on a dark green speedo. Michael made the assumption it was because he was older and there was more to fill it out.

"Hey, Michael!" Genis said, running over to him. "You're the doorman tonight?"

"Secondary bouncer." Bobby corrected.

"You're a glorified doorman. The real bouncer is outside." Genis told him.

"Whatever." Bobby said.

The group of boys formed a small line opposite to Bobby and Michael with Genis at the front. "I didn't get to properly introduce you to everyone." He said as he turned to the rest of the group. "Guys. This is Michael." He looked at Michael. "Michael, these are the guys." Kai and Ken raised their hands and waved, having met Michael already.

"I'm Ben." The brunette said.

"I'm Goten! And this is my friend Trunks!" The spiky haired boy said.

"Trunks?" Michael asked.

"I know. It's a weird name." He muttered.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, but most people just call me Deku." The green-haired boy said as he extended a hand to Michael. He shook his hand, surprised that the small, lithe male had such a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you guys." Michael told them.

"Lucio! Teddie!" Genis exclaimed as he ran past Michael. The pale teen turned around to see two people standing in the doorway. One was a black male who was shorter than average and had his dreadlocks tied back. He had headphones around his neck, a green tank top and blue pants. He also seemed to be wearing rollerblades?

Next to him was an equally petit male was alabaster skin and blonde hair swept to the left. He was quite foppishly with a collared, frilly white shirt and a big, red rose on his breast. The blonde gave Genis a big hug.

"Guys, this is Michael. Michael, this is Lucio." Genis said, pointing to the black male. "He's our DJ. He's amazing." He then pointed to the blonde. "This is Teddie. He's our MC."

"That's me! MC extraordinaire! The king of the mic and the prince of introductions! Able to hold your attention with a single pose!" The blonde said as he struck a pose in the door way, holding a sideways peace sign in front of his right eye.

"That's what I'm talking about, Teddie! Gimme that energy!" Lucio said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Michael knew it was the DJ and the MC's job to keep the party going and keep the energy up. Although he had spent just a few moments with Lucio and Teddie, it was clear they were the right duo for the job.

"Nice to meet you two." Michael said.

"Nice talkin' to you too. I gotta go get the party started!" Lucio said as he skated away.

"I'll see you on the floor!" Teddie shouted as he ran after him.

As he watched the duo run/skate towards the DJ booth, he could hear a multitude of murmurs coming from behind him. Turning his head, he saw a line of people making their way to the entrance. To his surprise, the patrons weren't what he was expecting. When he thought about older men who were into young boys, he thought of men with greasy hair or sketchy facial hair. They were balding or had a mean look in their eyes. He spotted some of those people in the line, but for the most part, they all seemed so...normal. He'd even go so far as to say a few of them were attractive.

Michael watched as Bobby cleared the first person. Genis walked him over to one of the circular tables near the front of the stage. As Bobby welcomed more and more people in, the boys would escort them over to a seat. Looking back, some of them immediately got handsy with the boys, groping their ass and slapping it. Genis was already giving his customer a lap dance. It was certainly going to take some time to get used to this.

"Hey, Michael." The pale teen turned his head towards Bobby, who was handing a piece of ID to him. "You got a job to do."

"Right. Sorry." Michael looked down at the ID. The man in front of him looked identical to the photo on the ID. Tall, brown hair, fit body. He grabbed the two-way radio and pressed down the button. When he heard the beep, he spoke into the mic. "Tori Avalon?" His eyes shifted upwards, waiting for the signal. When he saw the green light, he let the man in, who was escorted to his seat by Kai.

As the first few minutes passed, Michael was astounded by how many people were here. The line seemed to never end. He barely had time to look backwards because soon another person was handing him their ID. The music was blasting from the speakers that surrounded the entire room. He heard the distinct noise of a microphone being turned on, so he finally looked back to see Teddie on the stage.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome back to Taboo! I'm your host with the most, Teddie!" The blonde said as he raised his hand enthusiastically. A few patrons clapped, but most of them were too focused on the boys in front of them. The teens seemed to have entered the floor as well, many of them carrying drinks back and forth from the bar to the tables.

"We have our first performance of tonight! Give it up for the Mouth from Down South. The Bone Who Won't Shrink in Snow, the Witty Water Tribesman, Sokka!" Teddie gestured towards the stage Sokka stepped out onto stage. He had on the same loincloth as before, but he also had on face paint and what Michael could only describe as "native warrior garb". It consisted of a headband, a fur vest with a hood and a pair of fur boots.

Sokka slowly and confidently made his way to the poke and took his time circling it, his gaze on the people in the front row. From what Michael had seen today, Sokka was quite the goofball. To see him channel this inner warrior was quite sexy.

"Hey. You'll have all night to ogle. Come on. We've still got a ways to go." Bobby told Michael, who simply nodded in response. Over the next hour, Bobby and Michael would let what seemed like hundreds of men into the club, making it look packed. There seemed to be about one boy for every couple of tables, and he saw many boys walking behind the curtains marked "Private Rooms".

By the time the hour was up, there was finally a lull in admissions. There was no one left to check. "Seems like you're done here. Good job." Bobby said, holding out his fist to Michael. The pale teen fist bumped him.

"You don't need me anymore?" He asked.

"Nah. There'll be more guys who trickle in through the night, but I can handle them. Head over to Jackson by the private rooms. He can teach you about that station." Michael nodded as he walked across the floor to the curtains on the opposite side of the stage and next to the bar. He saw Jackson, the tall, muscular, bald, black male, standing arms crossed on the left side of the curtains. He wore a black tank top and black jeans, his thick biceps on full display.

"Hey. Bobby said to report to you." Michael told him. Jackson pointed to the spot on the right side of the curtains. Understanding the cue, Michael took his place on the other side of the curtains, him and Jackson guarding the private rooms. "Do we just keep people from coming in?" Michael asked. Jackson shook his head.

"We have two jobs." Jackson said. "One: Confirm that the guest has paid for private time."

"What do you mean?"

"The guests can buy alone time with any of the boys. Prices differ depending on the boy and what they want to do. Before they enter, we check in with the office. Say their name into the radio. The office will check to see if the money's been sent to our bank account. If it's good, we let them in." He said.

"What's the second?" Michael asked.

"Make sure the boys are safe." Jackson replied. "Sometimes our guests like to get too handsy. Each room has a special button that'll notify us if something's wrong. If that happens, we hurry to the room and sort out the situation. The office is also looking at the security cameras, so there's a chance we might get the alert from them instead." He explained. Michael simply nodded, understanding his duties.

The duo didn't speak for the rest of their time together. Michael would just watch the stage, observing as many of the guys he met today would walk out on stage and dance. He saw Naruto do a boy next door type striptease, coming out on stage in just a shirt and jeans. Kirishima did a workout themed dance where he lifted weights on stage so people could see his muscles bulge. Ryuji had a biker gang dance prepared. Jake had a thug-type routine that reminded Michael of Magic Mike. The boy he named "Beige" performed a martial arts-themed routine that had him doing crazy flips and tricks along the stage. Teddie even joined in and did a strange routine centered around emerging from a red and blue bear mascot suit.

All of the performances were captivating. Michael couldn't take his eyes off of any of the dancers. Sure, some were better than others, but all of them had such a magnetic presence on stage. The patrons showered them in bills, which were collected by a person who was also security, judging by the all black clothing, but Michael didn't recognize him. He had short, white hair and was about the same height as Bobby and similar in body type, both being average height, lean and fit. His arms were massive however, seeming even bigger than Jackson's.

There was an interesting tradition that Michael noticed as well. As each boy finished up their time on the stage, there seemed to be a non-verbal auction that consisted of patrons holding up bigger wads of cash. Whoever had the biggest wad earned the right to be jizzed on by the performer at the end of their dance. He wondered how much money the dancers were making because it seemed like more than he could ever imagine.

"Jackson. Can you work security and be a dancer?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you dance?"

"No." Jackson answered. "None of the older guys do. Once you're eighteen, you're banned from the stage." He told Michael. That seemed to rattle the pale teen a bit. If he ever did begin to dance, he knew it would take months before he could get as good as these guys. If the cutoff age was eighteen, then that meant he only had a year and some odd months to dance on stage and make the real money.

"So you used to dance?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. All of us did. But when you turn eighteen, you're legal. Your earnings go way down." Jackson explained.

"Why don't you continue to strip outside of Taboo?"

"Some of us do. Most of us have had our fill and have made more than enough money to last us." Michael eagerly wanted to know how much money that was. "Our main priority is making sure none of the young 'ens get hurt. We were fortunate enough to perform safely, so now it's our turn to return the favour for the next generation." He explained. Michael nodded at the answer. There it was again. That familial connection and responsibility. That need to protect one of their own.

"Head over to Akihiko. You can take a closer look at the dancers and the money they make." Michael looked over at Jackson, who seemed to be able to read his mind. The bald, black male gazed down at him with his bright, blue eyes. It felt like the older male was peering into his soul and telling him it was alright to want to pursue the money.

With a simple nod, Michael made his way over to the stage to the white-haired male who he assumed was Akihiko. This was confirmed when the white-haired male introduced himself. "You must be Michael. I'm Akihiko Sanada." The white-haired male said as he extended his hand. Michael gave it a firm handshake. Before he could even ask what his duties were, Akihiko explained it to him. "When the dancers get on stage, your job is to keep the patrons in check. Make sure they don't touch the performers more than they're allowed to. Once the dance is done, help Teddie collect the tips and place it in this bucket." Akihiko said, holding the black bucket in his hand.

"Got it." Michael replied. It seemed simple enough. He stood beside the stage as more boys performed. The silent male with blonde hair and pointy ears performed a cowboy-esque strip tease. Genis took to the stage next, doing a pretty basic striptease with no theme. The patrons seemed to eat it up. They were very unruly, each of them trying to get a cop of Genis, but Michael would bar them off.

Michael began gathering the tips for Genis when he heard Teddie take to the mic again. "Okay everyone! It's time to give you what you want! He's the big dick swinging, bedroom eyes giving, predatory beast himself! Give it up for the Ravenous Horn Dog, the one and only Kiba!" Michael's eyes shot straight to the middle of the stage, where Kiba was slowly walking out on all fours. His big, flaccid cock was touching the stage.

Kiba was naked. He had no clothes on, making this more of a performance than a strip tease. His eyes caught Michael's. The two gazed at each other for a brief moment. Michael felt like a helpless doe as Kiba glared at him with such hunger in his eyes. That cocky smirk appeared on Kiba's lips. Michael's eyes glanced lower, watching as Kiba's cock began to harden. Was that because of him?

"Michael. Come in, Michael." The pale teen tore his eyes away from the animal on stage as he heard the voice over the radio. He pressed the button down and replied.

"Hey. It's Michael."

"I need you to come to the office." Tim told him.

"Alright." Michael tucked the radio back into his pocket as he reluctantly walked away from Kiba's performance. He stepped past Gohan, who was standing in front of the curtains that separated the backstage area from the floor. He made his way down the hallway to find Zelos standing in front of the office.

"Hurry, hurry." The redhead teased as he opened the office door for him.

Michael stepped inside to see Kakashi getting up from behind his desk. Tim was sitting at the desk where all the monitors were. "You called?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Kakashi has to step out for a bit. I'm going to be covering for him, so I need you to cover for me." Tim explained as Kakashi gave a slight nod of his head to say goodbye before exiting the office.

"What do you want me to do?" Michael asked.

"Just look over the monitors. Make sure nothing bad happens. If you see anything that doesn't seem right, just call out the number in the top right of the monitor to me. I'll pull up the camera on Kakashi's computer and double check for you. Sound good?" Tim asked as he got up from the table.

"Yeah." Michael said as he sat down in the chair Tim had just vacated. The older male made his way over to Kakashi's desk, tucking his chair in to make sure he was as close to the computer on the desk as possible.

Michael's eyes wandered all of the screens. There had to be at least sixty screens. They were positioned geographically on the massive wall of screens. The left portion of the screens seemed to display the main floor of the club. The top rows of the screens were the private rooms. His eyes lingered as he watched some of the patrons fuck the boys he had gotten to know. The one that caught his eye was the screen that showed Genis in a room with four patrons, two of them spit roasting him while the other two seemed to wait for their turn.

He continued to scan the screens. The bottom right consisted of all of the backstage areas and just above it were the cameras showing the activity in the hallways leading from the outside to the entrance. Looking at the screens that showed the staircase that led from outside to the first hallway, he saw Inuyasha standing there, keeping guard.

His eyes then moved to a screen that showed a room that he hadn't seen. It was a bright, white room that seemed to be enclosed. It had just a small, white table in it and a white chair. "Hey, Tim. What room is monitor 0-1-7?" He asked. He heard some clacking behind him as Tim pulled up the monitor on his screen. He was about to answer when they heard a voice some through on Tim's radio.

"Tohru Adachi." Bobby said. Tim started clacking away at the keyboard again. Michael heard some clicking as well before he heard the beep of the radio.

"He's not on the list." Tim said to himself. Michael saw the red light flash on the monitor. He wondered what was going to happen next. Tim reached over and pressed a button on the desk, leaning in to talk into the standing microphone on Kakashi's desk. "Inuyasha. We've got a fake." Tim said.

Michael watched as Bobby continued to inspect the ID. The monitor gave the view of the entrance from inside the club. The monitor beside it gave the view of the entrance from the hallway. It was on that monitor he saw the wall slowly open up. Inuyasha emerged from the secret hallway behind the wall. Michael hadn't even noticed Inuyasha leaving his spot. His eyes were glued on the screen as the tall, silver-haired male crept up behind Tohru Adachi, the man who was not on the list.

He clasped a hand over the man's mouth, silencing his cries for help before dragging him into the secret hallway. The wall would close as he stepped inside. Michael's eyes darted across the screens, wondering where Inuyasha would reappear. His attention was caught by monitor 017, when one of the white walls opened up to reveal Inuyasha and the man who was not on the list. Inuyasha forced the man onto the chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, handcuffing the man's right hand to the chair.

"Monitor 0-1-7 is the interrogation room." Tim said bleakly. From the tone of his voice, Michael guessed that Tim didn't want Michael to see the room being used tonight.

"Why do you need an interrogation room?" He asked as he turned around, only to see Tim putting a headset in.

"Proceed with the regular line of questioning, Inuyasha." Tim instructed as he spoke into the mic. Michael wasn't getting his answer any time soon. So, he turned his attention back to the monitor. He watched as Inuyasha began to interrogate the man. The man who wasn't on the list was clearly afraid. Michael could see it in his eyes. He could understand why as well. Inuyasha was a tower of a man and built like a truck. He'd be scared as well if he had to answer to him.

Minutes passed as the two talked. Inuyasha would flash his canines at the man and show signs of losing it as he banged on the table and yelled at the man. He wondered why Inuyasha was frustrated. He hoped Tim would speak up again so Michael could get some context, but the older male behind him was silent.

An hour passed as Michael watched the man devolve into a weeping mess. He didn't need to be in the room to know that the man was sorry for his actions and heavily regretted coming here tonight. Inuyasha certainly didn't help out the situation as he got in the man's face and would even slap him from time to time, trying to get something out of him. Inuyasha would evolve the torture by contorting the man's fingers, bending them further back than they could go, even going so far as to break the ring finger on the man's right hand.

Michael tried to look at another screen. He didn't want to watch a man getting tortured, but the curiosity was too great. He wanted to know why Inuyasha was doing all of this. The silver-haired male grabbed the man's fingers again as he shook in his seat, trying to get him to stop. That's when he heard a sigh from behind him.

"Do it. We're getting nothing." Tim said into the mic, clearly unhappy about the command he gave. There was a pause before he leaned in again. "I'm sure."

Michael's eyes were glued to the screen, wondering what Tim meant by "do it". He wasn't prepared. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw unfold in front of his eyes. Inuyasha slowly walked towards the man, a devilish grin on his face. He grasped the man by his neck, digging his sharp nails into his neck. Then, in one quick motion, he slashed his nails across his neck, creating four huge gashes in the man's neck from one side to the next. The man's blood-curdling scream was so loud that he could hear it coming out of Tim's headset. The blood splattered all over Inuyasha, the walls, the table and the floor.

The most horrifying part of it all was watching the light fade from the man's eyes. Just moments ago, he was alive. And now...he was gone.

Michael pulled away from the monitors. He turned to face Tim. He needed an explanation. "What the fuck was that?!" Michael asked, the fear causing his voice to get shaky. Tim just looked at him, an apologizing look in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Red, Black, White, Blonde

Blood. There was so much blood. Michael's eyes shifted back to monitor 017. Sitting in the center of the room was a dead man. A corpse. Just moments ago, he was alive. Now, blood was pouring from the man's neck. At least now it wasn't gushing and spraying out like a wild hose. Inuyasha was completely covered in the man's blood, and he didn't seem phased by it at all. In fact, Michael swore he could see Inuyasha smiling. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way Inuyasha could enjoy murdering a man...could he?

"I'm sorry, Michael. I'll have to explain things later. I have a crisis to deal with." Tim said as he stood up. "Zelos, take over for me in the office. We have a code red. Someone tell Neji he's switching off from dancing to security. He'll take over Zelos' position." Tim ordered. Michael could see the sorrow in Tim's eyes as the older male left the office. Whatever had just happened, it was clear Tim wasn't happy about it.

As Tim exited, Zelos walked into the room. He immediately walked over to where Michael stood and took a look at the wall of monitors. The redhead peered at monitor 017. "God damn it, Inuyasha." He muttered to himself. It was the first time Michael had heard Zelos not be snarky.

"Can you please explain what the fuck just happened?" Michael asked. The panic and frustration from not getting answers were causing his heart to race faster than ever before.

"It's very simple." Zelos replied, the warmth of his usual sarcastic, playful tone completely gone, leaving his words to be very cold. "What we do here is very illegal. Kakashi and Asuma go to extreme lengths to keep this place secret. You worked the door today, so you know about how many obstacles a guest has to go through in order to get in." Zelos told him. "If someone shows up without an invitation, we can't let them leave. Who knows who they'll tell about this place."

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made this place sound like some sort of mafia. "Wait. But what about how that guy found out? Doesn't that mean someone had to tell him about this place?" Michael asked.

"Bingo." Zelos replied. "Knowing Tim, he's already informed Kakashi and Asuma about it. Whoever blabbed to that poor, unfortunate soul will probably be dead or very close to bankrupt before the sun rises." The redhead explained.

Michael had to sit down. Everything he was hearing was ridiculous. Minutes ago, the pale teen was excited to work here. He thought he had finally found his place. He thought he had found people who could understand him and knew what he had been through. He now realized he couldn't be further from the truth. He should have listened to his gut from the get go. All of his initial thoughts about this place were dead on.

"So Asuma and Kakashi...they train you to kill people?" Michael asked, needing to know just how twisted this situation was.

"It's not that black and white." Zelos told him.

"Just answer the fucking question."

"Some of us." Zelos answered.

"Have you-"

"Yes."

"Has Tim-"

"Yes." Zelos replied before Michael could finish his question. "It's not something I'm proud of, but if it meant protecting everyone I love here, I'd happily do it again, and I'm sure Tim would say the same."

Michael's face twisted in disgust. All this stuff about family and brothers. He realized now how much it sounded more like a cult than a family, especially with how brainwashed Zelos sounded with his answer. "How can you live with yourselves?" Michael asked.

"The first one is always hard." Zelos told him.

"The first one?!" Michael yelled. He couldn't believe the effeminate, redheaded man before him was a serial murderer.

"It never gets easier, unless you're Inuyasha." The redhead said as he looked at the screen. The silver-haired male was licking his fingers clean of the blood. Michael had to look away. He thought he was going to throw up. "But once you know what these boys have been through, it makes the undoable seem doable." Zelos explained.

"I didn't think I could kill anyone either, but then I thought about the younger guys. I thought I've been through some shit, but those kids..." Zelos fists clenched at his sides. "It's not for me to say, but for a lot of those kids, this life is a million times better than where they were before. Ken only started talking a few months ago. Link still won't talk. But today, they're both smiling and living as normal a life as someone like us can."

Michael was still heated, but seeing the emotion in Zelos' face and body, and hearing the determination in his voice, it was getting to him. His eyes shifted back to the monitors. He watched as Tim stepped into the interrogation room with Inuyasha and the corpse. Both males grabbed the body and disappeared into the hidden hallway behind one of the wall panels.

No. He couldn't be swayed like this. Not again. They were murderers. Nothing could forgive that.

"If I didn't agree to work tonight, would Kakashi have killed me?" Michael asked.

"No." Zelos answered. "You're a foster kid. If you tried to snitch, the police wouldn't believe you." The redhead revealed. "If you tried to do something else to bring this place to light, then I'm not sure." The fact that his life could be in danger was terrifying Michael. He was at a lost for words. He stared off into the distance as he contemplated how in the world he ended up in this position.

"I think you should head home for tonight." Zelos suggested. "We'll send someone to give you your pay at school tomorrow."

The money was the last thing on Michael's mind right now. He was unsure if he wanted to go home at this point. "How do I know you won't kill me if I go home?" Michael asked.

"Because, whether you like it or not, you're our brother now. We don't kill our own." Zelos explained. Michael felt like that was supposed to give him some peace of mind, but being called a brother to a bunch of people who murdered people only twisted his stomach even more.

Without saying a word, Michael got up from his seat and walked to the door. He felt a cold sweat overcome his body and a dryness in his throat. As he grabbed the door handle to leave, Zelos spoke up once again. "Whatever you do, don't tell any of the young ones about what you saw." That wouldn't be a problem. Michael had no intention of telling anyone what he saw. How could he? He had troubles even coming to terms with the horrors that took place on that monitor, and after hearing that his life could be in danger, he wouldn't dare tell anyone.

Exiting the office, the black-haired teen made his way through the hallway, seeing familiar faces in their speedos and dancing costumes. He heard some of them say hi to him, and others waved, but he didn't reply to any of them. He had one goal in mind right now: get the fuck out of this place.

And that's exactly what he did.

Heading through the locker room to the entrance, Michael walked up the stairs and exited through the secret door that led to the shed-like interior. He walked out to the streets and hopped on the next available bus. The teen took a seat at the very back and put in his earphones. He was in desperate need of a distraction. Anything to take his mind off of what he had just seen. He pumped the loudest metal music he had, hoping the rapid bass and screaming guitars would rattle his brain enough for him to forget.

At first, Michael had closed his eyes, the panic having drained his body of any energy he had left. But, when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Inuyasha slashing that man at his neck. The blood spurting everywhere. That sick look in Inuyasha's eyes. All of the lies he had been told. The betrayal he felt from everyone. Michael opened his eyes again and stared out the window. He couldn't stop envisioning what he had seen, but at least now things weren't so vivid. He could distract himself by looking at all the bright lights and the people still on the streets at this time of night that they passed by.

The teen was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bus come to a complete stop. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was the bus driver. "It's the end of the line." The driver told him.

"Shit." Michael muttered to himself. He reached into his pockets to find another bus token, but he had none.

"It's alright, kid. The bus will be going back west after I take a quick break." The driver said as he pointed to the gas station outside.

"I don't live far from here. I can just walk."

"Suit yourself, kid." The driver said as he walked out the doors of the bus. Michael would follow him off of the bus and start to make his way back home. The one thing he liked about his foster parents was that they didn't mind him coming home at any time in the night. They wanted him to "have a life" and thought him being out until 3 A.M. was fine. It was common for him to head home this late. The less he was at home, the less he'd have to endure their yelling and drunken bickering.

His house was only ten blocks away from where he was, and he didn't mind walking this late. It wouldn't take him much longer than twenty minutes for him to get home. He was fairly good at blending in to the night that he never got harassed by passersby. Michael never really understood why the crazies and drunks at this time of night never approached him. He had come to the conclusion that he was just unremarkable and not worth anyone's time, and that was fine for him.

Michael always felt at home on the dark streets of the city. There was something about the quiet ruckus of the pedestrians and the zaniness of the characters he saw at this time that brought him comfort. They were obviously people with problems of their own and some of them were in worse spots than he was. The thoughts reeked of Schadenfreude, but he didn't care. It motivated him. No matter how bad his life was, there were others out there who had it worse, and at least he wasn't in their place.

Three blocks had passed and Michael had entered the city's entertainment districts. He could see drunks limping home and looking for another bar to drink their sorrows away. The "open" signs were slowly switching off and the sidewalks were littered with the homeless and the blacked out. His music stopped suddenly. Michael grabbed his phone out of his pocket. It had died, leaving him to listen to the faint buzzing of the neon signs and the roaring of the lonely car engines that were still on the road.

"Let go!"

Michael looked around for the voice. There was no sign of anyone shouting. Just a couple of drink girls on their way home from either a very successful or very poor bachelorette party.

"Stop!"

The voice sounded young and girly. Michael turned his head and spotted an alleyway just a few metres ahead of him. No one else was reacting to the cries for help. He had enough action for the day, but he couldn't sit idly by while a kid was in danger. The pale teen rushed over to the alleyway, still wearing the black shirt and jeans from the club, allowing him to blend into the shadows.

Stepping inside of the alley, he spotted the source of the cries for help. At the end of the alley, there was a small, blonde girl being forced up against the wall by a tall, slender man. The worst part about it was that the man was wearing a police uniform. "Please let go of me!" The girl cried out, but the cop just pressed his chest up against the girl's back.

"Hey!" Michael shouted from the entrance to the alleyway. "You heard her. Leave her alone!" The cop turned around and looked at him. Michael couldn't make out many details since the man was at least thirty meters away and his cap was obscuring his face. The cop didn't make any sudden moves. Then, he began walking towards him, placing a hand on his hip, where his holster was.

The teen had to think quickly. His phone was still in his hand, so he pointed it at the cop like he was recording video. "I'm recording!" Michael blurted out, but the cop kept approaching him. "And I've ordered an Uber. He'll be here in a few seconds." The cop continued to approach him, but he suddenly stopped, seemingly looking past Michael. Luck was on Michael's side. He turned around to see a car had parked on the street right behind him. When Michael turned back, the cop had dashed off down one of the adjoining alleyways.

Michael hurried down the alleyway to tend to the young girl, who had slumped down to the ground. As he got closer to her, he realized that she was just a very feminine he. The kid had short blonde locks, big, brown eyes and white, fair skin. Strangely enough, the kid seemed to be wearing a sailor costume with short shorts "You okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied, his voice also very effeminate.

"Let's get out of here. The quicker we get you home, the faster you'll-"

"No!" The boy shouted. "Please...don't take me home." The blonde had tears welling up in his eyes. Michael wasn't going to interrogate the kid, but he knew he couldn't take him back to the blonde's home. He also couldn't take him to the police, seeing as one of them did this to him. It left Michael with very few options.

"It's okay. I won't take you home." Michael told him. "What's your name?"

"Momiji." The blonde replied.

"Momiji? Is that Japanese?" Michael asked.

"I'm half Japanese, half German."

"That must be a cool mix. The food must be delicious." Michael said, trying to take Momiji's mind off of what had just happened. The blonde simply nodded. "How about this? You tell me about your favourite food while we go back to my place. That sound good?" Momiji nodded again. Michael stood up and helped the blonde up onto his feet.

As they left the alleyway, Momiji slowly talked about his favourite strudel. Michael did his best to listen, but all he could think about was what to do with the kid. After tonight, he knew Momiji wouldn't be able to stay with him any longer. He decided to take it one day at a time as he walked home with the young, blonde boy.


	6. Chapter 6: Magnet

It had been a week since Michael had brought Momiji home. It was a modest bungalow with a decent yard in a bad neighbourhood. The lawn was trimmed and vibrant. It was the love of his foster's father life. A week since he had stopped a man from forcing himself on the poor, young blonde. A week since he had left that acrid place Taboo. A week of total non-events and mundane routine, which was to say, a perfect week after that terrible day he had spent at the club.

Fortunately for Michael, his foster parents never really knocked on his door or were hardly home in the first place, making it easy for him to hide Momiji in his room. He let the blonde sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor, which was perfectly fine with him. Momiji told Michael it was okay to share the bed and even requested it, but after his experiences at Taboo, he wasn't exactly up for anything remotely intimate.

When it was time to school, Michael thought Momiji would head to his classes, but he refused to leave the room. "If I go to class, then that man will be sure to find me." He explained. The kid was generally a happy-go-lucky spirit, even bordering on annoying with how positive and hyperactive he was at times, but whenever he talked about that man or his family, his smile always faded. It was why Michael never forced Momiji to go. If the kid felt it was unsafe for him, then Michael wouldn't disagree with him.

The first day back at school for Michael was a bit strange. He hadn't realized how many of the dancers went to his school. Sokka, Jake, Deku, even the mute Link greeted him upon sight. He did his due diligence, exchanging quick pleasantries before finding ways to slink off somewhere else. Michael figured that none of the dancers knew about what had transpired that night. Zelos had warned him not to mention it to them when he left, and now he wondered just how far in the dark they were with the club.

When classes were done, Michael skipped going to the mall to pickpocket easy targets and hurried home to Momiji. Stepping into his room, he found the kid laying on his bed, watching YouTube videos on his laptop. "How was your day?" Michael asked him as he set his backpack down onto his bed.

"It was lots of fun!" Momiji replied. "I spent the entire time on your computer. There's so much on the Internet!" Michael cocked his eyebrow at the comment. What kid Momiji's age didn't know the Internet like the back of their hand yet?

"Did you go on the computer a lot before?" Michael asked.

"Not really. It was mostly for the adults."

"What did you do for fun?"

"Usually played with my cousins." Momiji said, his smile deflating once more. Michael had hit another sore subject.

"So, what kind of stuff did you watch?" Michael asked.

"I really like travel videos. I was watching this one couple travel all around the world. A lot of videos about Japan and Germany. I've always wanted to visit where my parents are from." A sad smile stretched across Momiji's lips.

The pale teen could feel his heart pang with dread. From just a few hours with the kid, he could tell Momiji had been through a lot. Yet, the blonde still smiled and bopped about. It kind of reminded him of Genis. That's when he began to think what sort of pain Genis was hiding underneath all of those smiles, and how brightly the kid was smiling at Taboo.

He shook his head, emptying his head of the thought. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything less than resentment for Kakashi and all the people who let those terrible things happen at Taboo. "Did my foster parents suspect anything while I was gone?"

"Not really. They left pretty soon after you did. But don't worry, I still didn't leave like you asked me to." The blonde said as his stomach rumbled. Michael's eyes widened. He forgot to leave food for him.

"What did you eat all day?" Michael asked.

"I had some snacks in my bag."

"Let me go make you something." The older teen said as he left his room. He headed into the kitchen and whipped up a quick sandwich for the blonde, who devoured it almost instantly.

The afternoon was a bit more difficult to keep Momiji hidden. When his foster parents came home, Michael told Momiji to remain quiet at all times. When dinner came, he would sneak extras up to his room for the blonde. Every time he heard footsteps near his door, Momiji snuck under the bed. His foster parents had a bad habit of barging in without knocking, so it was good that they had a protocol for the few times that his foster father did slam open his door to rant about some nonsense he saw on the news.

Once night came, it was smooth sailing. Michael slept on the floor, Momiji slept on the bed and his foster parents knocked out like a light.

The first week went by with ease. The second week was when things started to get difficult. It seemed anywhere Michael went, he was followed by the events that happened went down at Taboo. At school, most of the dancers had stopped trying to get a conversation out of him when they realized he hadn't returned to the club. They didn't stop greeting him, which was nice, but it seemed they had reduced the efforts to converse with him. Sokka still tried, and so did Jake, but Michael never let the conversations go much further then "Hey."

He felt bad. Those guys did nothing wrong. Truth be told, for the brief moment that he did talk to them at the club, he enjoyed their company. But, he couldn't allow himself to go back to the club under any circumstances, and friendships with them would only make returning to Taboo easier.

By the middle of the week, even Sokka and Jake had relegated themselves to friendly nods in the hallway. All seemed well, until he saw Neji approach him. The long-haired teen rarely wore a pleasant expression on his face, but today his expression seemed more serious than usual. Michael had been standing at his locker when Neji walked up to him.

"Hey." Michael said to him.

"We need to talk."

"Look, I'm not coming-"

"It's not about that. Just follow me. Better to talk in private." Neji said. Michael obliged him. He closed his locker and followed Neji down the hall, down the stairs, and out to the back of the school. There were a row of portables along the back of the school and an open field with a track around it for sporting events. A couple of kids who had gym class were already on the track doing laps. Some kids who were skipping or had spares lounged on the grass. It wasn't the most private of places, but anyone who tried listening in could be seen.

"Tim told me about what you saw." Neji told him. "He told me you were on security detail."

"Look, I already told him that I'm not going to tell anyone. It's been a week and my lips have been sealed."

"So you have no interest in coming back?"

"How could I? Inuyasha murdered someone, and you all act like it's fine." Michael replied, trying his best not to get worked up lest his voice get louder. The response must not have been what Neji was looking for, because the older teen went to speak, but didn't say anything. He just reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat wad of cash.

"Here. Your cut from the night. Just over a thousand." Michael tried not to react, but he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping just a little. A thousand dollars in just one night?! No matter how badly he wanted that money, he knew he couldn't take it. He pushed Neji's hand away.

"Take it. I don't want-"

"Just take the fucking money." Neji said, pushing his hand back to Michael. "We don't need it. I made quadruple this for one private session." He pointed out. "You still need it, so take it." When he put it that way, Michael suddenly saw no qualms about taking the money. He grabbed it from Neji and slipped it into his pocket.

"I know you already said, multiple times, that you don't want to come back, but the door's always open if you want to." Neji said as he walked away.

That was a firm no for Michael. The offer would be on the table until the day he died because he was never going to take it.

When Michael got home, he circled around to his backyard. Underneath the steps to the porch, hidden underneath a broken pot, was a metal lockbox. Michael pulled the key out from his pocket and opened it up. Inside were tons of loose bills and jewelry. They were Michael's spoils from his days at the mall. He had learned not to store them in his room after one of his former foster parents searched through his room every day when he was at school and stole them.

"Mmff..."

Michael stood up as he heard a soft moan. Looking above him, the window to his room was open.

"It feels so big..." Said a high-pitched voice.

There was no doubt about it. There were very few people with a voice like that. It had to be Momiji.

Michael rushed into his house and made a bee line for his room. He barged inside and stood shocked at what he saw. The blonde had a shirt on, but no pants. He had his legs spread wide open, his cock fully erect and a pink dildo shoved inside of him. The worst part of it all was that Michael's laptop was in front of the blonde, pointed right at the kid. Momiji looked up at Michael, his eyes stark wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"You think that's good, you should wait until you feel my cock inside of you." Said a scruffy voice from his laptop speakers.

The pale teen marched over and slammed his laptop closed. "What the hell are you doing?!" Michael yelled.

"I...I was just having fun while you were away." Momiji replied as he pulled the dildo out of himself.

"With some stranger on the internet?!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"For a couple of years." That wasn't the answer he was looking for at all. He was just talking about how long the kid had been camming in his room.

"I thought you said you didn't use the Internet."

"I don't really. Mostly to cam."

"Funny how you neglected to tell me that until I had to find you doing it."

"I didn't want you to get upset." Momiji said as he began to tear up.

"You could have just not done it at all!" Michael shouted at him.

"I...I tried...but it's really hard." Momoji told him. "That's why Dad sent me to Akito. He thought Akito could get me to stop, but he didn't." The rage building up in Michael steadied for a bit as Momiji mentioned his family.

"Okay. You need to tell me about your family right now. What the hell was going on the day I found you?" Michael asked.

The young blonde closed his legs and grabbed a pillow, holding it against his chest. "The man you saved me from...I was sold to him."

"Sold?!"

"Yeah. Akito sold me." He explained.

"Who the fuck is Akito?"

"He's a distant cousin. The head of our family."

"And he sold you..." Michael couldn't understand how all of this crazy shit kept happening around him. What was it about him that drew all of this drama towards him? He was like a tragic magnet. Maybe he'd use the money Neji gave him to hire a therapist so he could figure all of this shit out.

"Yeah. When my Dad caught me camming with a stranger, he sent me to Akito, who takes in a lot of the children of our family for discipline. At least, that's what they tell the adults."

"And what does he really do?" Michael asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"He rents us out to business men. I think he uses us to get one over on the business men, so he can have some sort of power over them." Momiji said. "The man you scared off the other day...he was a frequent visitor of mine. He usually treated me nice, but when Akito said I was going to live with him, I was scared. I knew I'd never see my Dad or my Mom again if I went with him."

How fucked up was this world? Families selling off their own kin just for power? He refused to believe this is what the world was like. He had spent his whole life in squalor, going from home to home, from abusive parent to neglectful parent. The only thing keeping him going was knowing that the world got better. Everything would get better. But if the world was only filled with Taboos and Somas, then what the fuck was the point?!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Momiji said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"It's...whatever." Michael replied, not having the energy to carry on with the conversation. He opened up his laptop and clicked on the browser. The entire history was filled with cam sites. If only he had clicked the scrollbar on the address bar once, he'd have seen all of the sites. Instead, he went to the same sites he always did, never the wiser.

"So, you've been doing this every day since you got here?"

"Yeah..."

"And when you cam, do you show your entire body?"

"Yeah."

"Including your face?"

"Akito said that's what most people liked about me, so yeah."

"Weren't you worried that the man who bought you would try looking for you online?" Michael asked.

"I didn't think about that."

"Or that he might have told Akito about you, and he'd be looking for you online." The words struck fear into Momiji's heart. The kid tensed up and clutched the pillow tighter.

"He wouldn't be able to find me, would he?"

"I don't fucking know." The pale teen replied. Before, he would've said no. Tracking someone down on the Internet was shit you only saw on television and movies. But then again, so were murders and child prostitutes and people selling their fucking families. At this point, he couldn't rule out anything anymore.

Looking over at Momiji, he saw that his words had only worried the blonde even more. Part of him wanted to just ignore the kid. He had gotten himself into this mess, and he had nothing to blame but his own stupidity if they did track him down. He couldn't bring himself to listen to that part of him. He scooted down the bed, getting closer to Momiji. "Hey. Look. Don't worry. No one will find you. And if they do, I'll stop them from taking you like last time." Michael told him. Did he mean those words? Not really, but he just wanted to see the kid smile again. No one that young should have to worry for his life.

Momiji hugged Michael, and Michael hugged him back. "Thank you Michael."

"No problem. Now please, put some pants on." The teen told him. The blonde chuckled and slipped on his shorts.

For the next couple of days, things returned to normal. No one gave him random wads of cash at school. No one showed up unannounced at his house to pick up Momiji. The kid had even cut down on how often he cammed. Michael checked the history every day when he got back from school and would only see one or two sites compared to the four or five he saw before. The kid even swore he never showed his face anymore.

All seemed like it was going well, until Friday night came.

Michael's foster parents had gone out for the night. They usually went clubbing on Friday nights and wouldn't return home until Saturday afternoon. It meant Michael had the house to himself and Momiji. The kid suggested they have a slumber party, so Michael went with it. They watched movies, ate a ton of pizza and Michael even obliged Momiji with a pillow fight. The joy on Momiji's face was worth being a dork for a few minutes, and even he couldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying himself as well.

It was past midnight when Momiji called it a night. He walked back to Michael's room and shut the door. Michael remained on the couch in the den, watching the last half to the dumb action flick he had called up. He didn't care to see the end of the film. He just wanted to sleep on a surface that wasn't the floor. He felt his eyelids start to get heavy and it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Michael had always been a light sleeper, so when he heard the door knob to his front door jiggle, he woke up. His foster parents wouldn't be too pleased if they found him sleeping on the couch instead of his bed, so he got up and started heading back to his bedroom. As he stood up from the couch, he paused. Something seemed off. If it was his foster parents coming home, they'd be a lot louder and they wouldn't jiggle with the lock so much. Even if they forgot their keys, they knew there was a spare taped under the ledge of the front window.

The door opened and Michael quickly hid behind the sofa. The house wasn't very big. One could pretty much see the entire place from the front door. The kitchen was to the right and the den was to the left. In the middle was a long hallway with the bedrooms and bathrooms on either side of the hall. There was only one real wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the house, meaning there were no corners for Michael to hide behind. Behind the sofa was the best spot.

He peeked out from behind the armrest as someone stepped inside. He was much taller than his foster father. It was hard to make out what he looked like without any light on him. As the figure got closer, the dim light of the television finally illuminated the man. Michael still couldn't make out many details, but he did see the light reflect off of something shiny on his breast. It was a badge.

The fear set in as the man stepped closer and he saw more. A police uniform. A cap. A gun in his holster. It was the man Michael had saved Momiji from. He had found the kid. Michael remained hidden behind the couch as the cop creeped down the hallway. He was getting closer and closer to Michael's bedroom. He couldn't let the man get Momiji. Sure, he had kind of lied to Momiji earlier when he said he would protect him, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let the blonde get taken.

"Hey!" Michael shouted as he stood up. It was the dumbest thing he could have done. The cop turned around and pointed his gun at Michael. Instantly, the teen put his hands above his head.

"You're that kid from before."

"I have a name." Michael always knew his mouth would be the death of him. Now wasn't the time to be back talking someone, especially when they had a fucking gun pointed at him.

"Yeah. I know, Michael." Hearing his name leave the cop's lips paralyzed him. He didn't like that a total stranger knew his name. "Look kid, I'm just here for my Momiji-"

"Your Momiji?" Michael asked. He cursed himself mentally. Why couldn't he shut the fuck up?

"Yes. He's mine. I bought him." The cop said with a rabid look in his eyes. Michael gulped. Not only was there a man pointing a gun at him in his house, but the man was clearly not entirely there.

"Couldn't you buy someone else? Why do you need Momiji?"

"Because I love him, and he loves me."

"Jesus Christ." Michael muttered to himself.

"Look, dude. He's just a kid. Just leave him alone."

"Just let me take him and I'll leave." The cop said as he started to turn the doorknob to Michael's bedroom. "But I can't leave you here. You might report me." The cop's hand released the doorknob as he took two steps closer to Michael, his gun aimed at the teen's head.

Michael stepped back. It only took three steps before his back was up against the wall. His heart was racing. "Please. I swear. I won't tell anyone." Michael pleaded.

"Lost cause foster kid shot to death in his fifth foster home. The police won't question a thing." The cop said as he stepped closer. He passed the couch, then the TV, and then he stood right in front of Michael. The teen had closed his eyes as he panted hopelessly. He felt the cold steel of the gun barrel against his forehead. This was it. He knew it in his heart of hearts that this was the end of the road.

 _ **BANG!**_

 __Blood splattered all over the floor, the walls, the television and Michael's face.

The teen opened his eyes to see the cop dead on the floor, a bullet hole in the side of his head. Michael slumped to the ground, his vision going blurry as the adrenaline rushed through his system. He could feel the cop's warm blood on his face. He could see a pool of crimson surrounding the body. He could smell his brains. All he could think about was trying to breathe.

"Michael!" The teen's head snapped to the front door. In the doorway stood Tim, who was now running over to him, gun in hand.

"You...you killed..."

"Tim, get him out of there. I can see some people turning on their lights." A familiar voice said over Tim's receiver.

"Come on. We've got to go. If you stay, you'll be locked up." Tim said as he grabbed Michael by his arm.

"Mo...Momi..." Michael couldn't even find the strength to finish the name. His eyes just darted over to his bedroom door.

"We've already grabbed him. Let's go." The teen wasn't sure how, but he stood up and followed Tim outside. Parked in front of their house was a white, police cruiser. That couldn't be good. In the driveway was a black Jeep. Tim opened the door to the back and Michael hopped inside. Momiji was already in the middle of the back seat, seated next to the last person he had ever wanted to see again. The silver-haired demon who slit that man's neck open. Inuyasha.

"Let's go, Jackson." Tim said as he hopped in the passenger seat. Jackson, who was in the driver's seat. Jackson pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

"Momiji, are you alright?" Michael asked as he turned towards the kid.

"Y-Yeah. Inuyasha climbed into your room and grabbed me while I was still sleeping. What just happened?"

"The man that bought you came back to grab you." Michael told him.

"So he did find me." The blonde looked down at the floor. Tim reached back and handed Michael a towel. The pale teen grabbed it and wiped the blood off of his face and clothes.

"His name is Elton Davidson." Tim told them.

"How do you know?" Michael asked. Now that the fear was fading away, it was quickly being replaced with rage.

"He used to be a customer at Taboo. He was breaking too many of our rules, so we banned him. To make sure he never talked, we had a couple of people keep an eye on him. He had dropped off our radar until recently." Tim said.

"When we found him staking out your place." Jackson chimed in.

"Wait, he was spying on us? And how did you know? Were you spying on me?" Inuyasha reached over and punched Michael in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The teen doubled over as he struggled to breathe.

"We save your fucking life and that's how you're gonna act?!" Inuyasha growled at him. Michael glared at the silver-haired demon. He was the last person that should be lecturing him on ethics. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he did have a point. If it wasn't for them, he'd be the body on the floor of his house.


End file.
